


There Goes My Life

by Sparklefuzz94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a dick, Dean is an Uncle, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jealous Dean, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Repressed Memories, Sam Winchester is a Dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklefuzz94/pseuds/Sparklefuzz94
Summary: It's been five years since Sam had left Kermit, Texas for good, but after he gets an alert for a case nearby, he can't help himself but to check on Amelia. What he finds is starling. Will Sam be able to adjust to his new discovery and give up the job again, or will he walk away like nothing happened?***** set sometime in season 12/13 and let's just say Sam never completely got rid of his demon blood. Let's just say Gabriel never died, either





	1. Preface: 2012-now

It was later at night on a Thursday and she was just settling in to watch tv with her husband, Don. The two had a glasses, one with beer, one with some chocolate milk and a bowl of popcorn, ready to go to watch a movie together. She snuggled in close to him as their Australian Sheppard, Riot, settled on the floor under her propped up feet. Riot was always close by her, never getting to close to Don since he had been back. Riot had been even closer to her lately, since she was beginning to show, something she had still let on to Don... Or Sam. How could she tell her back from the grave husband that she was pregnant with another man's child, a man that she didn't even know much about. When Sam hadn't showed back up to their motel room, all hope of telling him, or even leaving Don for good, flew out the window. One of the hardest things she ever did was drive back to her house, the house that her and Sam had bought together, and pretend like everything was fine with her and Don.  
A few more months went by and and her baby bump was beginning to show. She had changed her wardrobe accordingly, wearing more dresses than pants, unless she was working at the clinic. Everyone at the veterinarian clinic knew. Some had offered advice on how to tell Don, but so far, she didn't want to say anything. She enjoyed having a nice house, a man that supported her and a dog to remember Sam by, but how much longer could she hide a kid, a daughter, she learned, from her husband?  
Before Don had come home, Sam was an occupant in her life for roughly six months. After she had skipped her first period, while still with Sam, she found out why and didn't say anything to Sam as they had just bought the house Though, she did push for a two bedroom place, claiming it was just for company. And then she invited her dad over for their first meal in the new place, intending to tell both of the men in her life the good news, but then the phone rang, uprooting her happy life.  
Sure, she loved Don. The two of them had been high school sweethearts, but after he enlisted it was like she was married to a ghost. Don rarely came home before he was deployed. When he did, he would eat whatever dinner she had prepared for him, as long as she wasn't called into an animal emergency. The two lived on different schedules, but made time for each other when they could. And then he was deployed, making communicating with him impossible. She grew lonelier than ever; logging long hours at the clinic, barely leaving her house expect for work,grocery shopping or exercising. Then that knock at the door came and she ran.  
At first, she didn't know what to do with herself. She would sit at home, staring at the letter, the charred dog tag, an empty shell. She had wanted to run, to leave Don even since he was deployed, but being an ex-Army brat kept her rooted in her marriage, wanting to do the right thing as a supporting wife of a serviceman. But now that he was dead...  
She had gone to the funeral, had stayed at her father's house for a few days. Gone through a few months of mourning, going through all of the motions, putting on a good show. Then she woke up one day and decided on it; she would leave. Just get in her little Ford Escape and drive. Drive until she got tired or ran out of gas. So, she put in her notice at the animal hospital, put her house up for sale, packed her things and left. Kermit, Texas was where she grew tired at, after driving for 8 hours and Kermit is where she still lives, but not with Don anymore.  
After Don found out, he was excited at first, willing to try being a dad. He threw himself into prepping the house for the arrival of the little girl, Eleanor or Ellie, after his grandmother. Don was able to get a promotion at his job, keeping himself off the battle field and in an office job, so he would be home to help take care of Ellie. All was well and good, until Ellie turned one and began to show some obvious signs who her father was. Every time Don tried to dress her in something frilly and pink, Ellie would cry. If Don was the only one home with her, Ellie would be fussy the whole time. Riot was the only thing that would keep her calm, or Amelia, when she wasn't working.  
Don stuck around for another few years, trying his best to raise the unhappy child. If she didn't get her way, she would throw a temper tantrum so bad, Amelia or Riot were the only ones to bring her back down. As she got older, weird occurrences began to happen when Ellie would get mad. At first, it was small things, like Ellie would throw something and it would go further than a baby should be able to throw. As she grew older and able to talk, her squeaky toddler voice would drop an octave or two when she wasn't getting her way. Things would fly, cabinets would bang, and Riot would come running, cuddling up to the little, dark haired, hazel eyed little girl, instantly calming her down. Ellie would only act like this around Don. When he would explain her actions to Amelia, she would shake her head and walk away. Don did his best to stick around, but on Ellie's third birthday, the little girl threw the worst tantrum yet, at her birthday party, of all places.  
All of Ellie's friends from preschool were in the backyard on the hot July 18th day. Riot was present as always, eagerly running around, scooping up any food a toddler happened to drop, even stealing a few bites of food out of little hands that weren't paying attention. After he did that for the third time, Riot was locked in the house, forced to watch the party from the sliding glass doors of the kitchen, his attention never leaving Ellie's.  
The party was drawing to a close. The cake had been eaten and the candles had been blown out and the guests were slowly starting to leave. Ellie had wandered off to look for Riot, finding him behind the glass door she was too short to reach the handle for, but that wasn't a problem for her as she swiped her hand in the air, the door sliding open and Riot coming out, right up to lick her face. She giggled and held his neck. The two stayed like this for some time as everyone else left. When little Ellie, dressed in blue jeans and a plaid shirt despite the heat, turned around and looked around the yard, she felt a sadness she had felt for most of her life. Amelia caught site of this and walked over, scooping her.  
"What's wrong, little bug?"Amelia asked, walking over to Don who was gathering trash in a large bag.  
"He didn't come," Ellie pouted, crossing her arms and looking down.  
"Who didn't come?" Don asked, stopping to look at the two of them.  
"My Daddy," Ellie replied, looking up at Amelia with tears in her little eyes.  
Don dropped the bag and frowned, "I'm right here, Ellie."  
The little girl shook her head, her dark curls hitting Amelia in the face, whining no. "My Daddy not here. He never been here." She was frowning again, tears running down her little cheeks.  
Amelia began to breathe heavy. How could Ellie possibly know that Don wasn't really her father? She set the little girl down, Ellie going back over to Riot, sitting down in front of him and having a conversation with him like she has done since she was able to talk. Amelia sat down on the edge of a table, putting her head in her hands as Don walked over.  
"What's she talking about?" the man growled, Amelia looking up at him with tears running down her face. "She's not mine?" Amelia slowly shook her head. Don hit the wall beside and yelled, "I've been raising that fucking Sam what's-his-last-name's kid?" Amelia flinched as she felt a small hand on her knee. She looked down to see Ellie had come over and was standing beside her, a look of determination on her little face. "I can't do this," Don yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "I dealt with ya sleepin' with him, dealt with ya wantin' to be with him instead of me, but I can't deal with raisin' his kid. I'm out!"  
Within the week, Don had moved out of the house. By the next month, the divorce papers were signed, giving Amelia full custody of Ellie and Riot. And that feeling of wanting to run was back. She tried to hide all of this from Ellie, but she knew everything that happened and was happy about it. The two lived like this for another year and a half. Another birthday came and went, but this time Ellie didn't mention Sam at all. Don didn't dare show up. Life went on in their small town Texas life. Until one day, Ellie woke up in the middle of the night.  
The little girl padded into her mother's room, dragging her stuffed moose behind her and climbed up into her the bed beside her mother, Riot lifting his head from the foot of the bed.  
"What is it, sweetie?" Amelia asked, flipping the light on to look at Ellie and smile. The little girl was clutching her stuffed moose to her chest, her dark hair was back in a braid, her little light blue with moose night shirt wrapped around her.  
Ellie blinked a few times and smiled, hugging her moose tight to her, "My daddy is close."  
Amelia sat up, her breathe catching in her throat. "What?" she whispered.  
Ellie nodded quickly, bouncing her little body with so much excitement. "I'm gonna meet my daddy." Then she bounced off the bed and ran out of the room, back into hers, leaving Amelia to sit in silence, staring at the foot of the bed at her dog.  
"What's going on?" she silently asked, blinking.


	2. Chapter 1

Sam was sitting at the table in the library, his laptop open, a book open beside him. He was looking for a way to bring Castiel back from the Empty, but have yet to find anything, as much wasn't written about this place. 

As of late, Sam had been playing the role of caregiver to his older brother, Dean, who was still devastated over loosing him best friend, Castiel. It had been three months and the two still weren't any closer to solving how to bring Castiel back, finding their mom or what to do with Jack, who was currently missing. All that Sam could do was keep searching, taking the occasional job. All Dean seemed to be able to do was go on drinking binges and hide in his room. The guy wouldn't even come out for simple cases. 

Taking care of Dean wasn't bad, at first, but now it was a chore. Sam could understand loosing someone he loved. It took him months to get over Amelia. He still had her number in his phone and a tracker that would alert him if something supernatural was to happen within a fifty mile radius of Kermit, Texas. 

There were times he would think back on her, especially after Eileen was murdered. Eileen had been the first girl since Amelia, that Sam was interested in. It hurt more than it should have when they went to identify her body. Sam really hoped that things would have gone further with her, as she was already a hunter and knew his lifestyle. 

As he rapidly approached and passed his thirty-fifth birthday and celebrated it alone, he couldn't help himself but to remember the birthday picnic Amelia had thrown for him. This then lead to him thinking about what a normal life with her would had been like and if she would had made a good mom. 

With the birth of Jack and the short time the two of them had spent together, Sam realized he was pretty good at being a nurturer. Many a nights, he spent caring for Jack, until he was taken in the middle of the night. Dean had been cruel and demanding from the small nephilim, forcing him to open the portal to the alternate universe. Sam had been on board with it, at first, but then Dean had tried to torture the toddler. That's when Sam stepped in, taking Jack under his wing, but it was too late. Sam suspected Jack had reached out to the angels and they had taken him somewhere heavily protected and secure. Sam's short time with Jack made him wish he was a parent. 

Sam turned his attention back to the clock on his laptop. It was a little after 6 pm, so he decided it was dinner time. He stood up and headed towards the kitchen, stretching his long limbs as he walked, some of his joints popping and cracking with his age and years on the job. The thought of standing over a stop instead of sitting in a hard chair, sounded better. 

He began to rummage through their fridge and pantry, finding everything to make pre-seasoned, skinless chicken breasts, paired with mashed potatoes and some green beans. This took him about an hour to make, giving him time to make a grocery list for the next time he went out. 

When everything was ready, he made two plates, carrying one back to the table he was using in the library and taking the other one down to his brother. He knocked on the partially open door and then walked in. Dean only had one light on, closest to his stereo, a Led Zepplin record playing and he was sitting in the center of his bed, a beer in his hand and looked at Sam.

"You find anythin' on the Empty?" Dean asked, swinging his feet over the side of the bed.

Sam shook his head slowly, walking over to his desk to put the plate down. "Come eat."

Dean shook his head and laid down, "I ain't hungry."

"I didn't ask ya that. You need to eat. You haven't eaten yet today and I'm getting tired of wastin' food we don't have money to waste. Come eat," Sam answered, his voice demanding, staring back at his brother.

"Then quit makin' food for me," Dean mumbled.

"Do you wanna die, Dean?" Sam yelled, walking over to the wall where Dean kept his pearl handled pistol, a knife and some other weapons found throughout the bunker. "'Cause I can help ya, if ya want, if ya think that'll bring Cass back," Sam said, picking up the pistol and the knife.

"Don't you dare say his name like that!" Dean yelled, tears beginning to stream down his face. 

Sam ignored him, extending his arms, "Here, take the pistol. Make it quick and painless." He cocked the gun and handed it to Dean, who wouldn't take it. "Or the knife, and you can keep killin' yourself slowly." Sam grabbed the blade, giving the handle to Dean. When he didn't take either, Sam continued, "Either way, I can't be here to watch you kill yourself. Take your pick and do it quick, if you think that'll bring you closer to him." He turned to walk back to the door, but stopped to add, "But Cass ain't in Heaven or Hell this time, Dean, so you'll be all alone."

Dean's beer bottle whizzed past his head, shattering on the doorframe as Dean yelled, "Fuck you, Sam! You have no idea what I'm goin' through."

Sam ducked and glared back at his brother, "We've both lost people, Dean. Remember Bobby, Ellen and Jo, Dad, Jessica. Don't give me this bullshit of nothing knowing what you're going through."

"Cass is different," Dean said between sobs.

"Yeah, I get it, man. He was my friend too, but ya can't-"

"I love him, Sammy," Dean whispered as he began to shake. "I love him and I never got to tell him and now he's gone and I can't ever tell him."

"We all loved Cass, man," Sam softly replied, walking over to sit on the foot of his bed.

Dean shook his head slowly, "No, Sammy, I mean I really loved him." Sam still wasn't getting what he brother was trying to say. "The way you loved Jessica... The way I thought I loved Lisa."

Sam paled and looked at Dean. "What?" he slowly asked, the blood rushing to his head, making it hard to hear. "Ya mean you two didn't uh-have somethin' goin' on behind closed doors?" Sam found himself asking before he could stop himself.

Dean blushed and looked down at his hands, shaking his head slightly, "No. I couldn't get past my fear. That's why it hurts so much, Sammy. As I held him in my arms," Dean raised his arms as though he was holding a baby. "I kept tellin' him over and over again how sorry I was and how much he meant to me."

Sam reached out and squeezed Dean's shoulder, "I'm sorry, man. I uh-had no idea."

Dean shrugged and ran a hand over his face, wiping the tears away, "No one did, Sammy... No one did." His voice trailed off as Sam's phone vibrated in his pocket.

Sam stood up to better grab his phone and swiped the notification of a case and paled. The location was right outside of Kermit. Another hunter had found some major demon activity going on in a town called Frankel City, Texas, and was requesting backup. Sam lowered the phone with a shaking hand and looked at Dean, "Can you hunt?"

Dean sat up slowly and shrugged, "I may be a bit rusty, but yeah, why? You got a case?"

Sam nodded and coughed nervously, "Yeah, demon activity in Texas."

Dean clapped his hands, "Well, let's go." He sounded more excited than he had in weeks.

"Let's eat first and then go. No more wastin' food, remember?" Sam said as he stood up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam and Dean pulled into the ghost town that was known as Frankel City. On the way there, Sam had looked the place up, giving Dean as much background information as he could, both about how the city had been a boom town after oil was discovered in 1941 and stayed busy until the 80s and all off the demon activity with the usual mass murders, people going missing from nearby towns and such. All the while, Sam kept it hidden from his brother just how close they were to Kermit, which wasn't hard since Dean had never been here with him. 

Sam called up the other hunter, David Collins, one of the few left from when they went to attack the British Men of Letters, and the two ran over everything they knew. David said that a group of demons were moving into the area in search cambion, or a half demon child. Sam felt a strange pang of something at the mention of this. The two shared a dreadful look and walked away to regroup for a second.

"Awesome. We loose Jack and gain a new kid," Dean grumbled as he leaned against the side of Baby.

Sam scoffed and looked down at his hands, "Do we wanna take this one?"

Dean threw his hands up in the air, "We sure as hell ain't gettin' anywhere with findin' Jack, openin' the portal or gettin' Mom back. Why not?" He started to walk back to David, Sam following behind him.

"Alright, we'll bite. What do we know on where the kid is?" Dean said once the two of them were standing back with David, who was leaning against his red, 1986 Ford pickup. 

"I haven't been able to get much outta the demon I got tied up back at my cabin not too far from here. Maybe one of you can get more outta 'em."

Sam nodded his head and looked at his brother, waiting for his order. Dean also nodded, "Alright, I'll follow ya there." Dean turned and walked back to Baby, Sam leading the way.

"First a nephilim is born and now a cambion. It doesn't make sense to me, man," Sam said once the two were in the car, his face showing his confusion. "What would Hell need with a cambion when they have Jack?"

"Well, Jack was planned. What if the cambion wasn't planned?" Dean suggested, looking at his little brother out of the corner of his eye.

Sam shrugged and looked down at his phone, pulling up Amelia's number for the umpteenth time since they left Kansas. "We need more answers."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several hours and lots of demon blood later, the three of them still had very little answers. All they knew was the cambion was a girl about to turn five. They didn't know where she was or who the parents were. They just knew she was close. 

"Damn, Hell really has gone to well Hell since Crowley died, hasn't it?" Dean asked the bleeding demon with a chuckle before he stabbed him in the heart with the demon knife. He pulled the knife back and wiped it on his coat sleeve, smiling at his own joke as he turned to look at the other two people in the room. "What? It was funny."

Sam smiled weakly and shook his head, "Ya still ain't funny, Dean."

"Fuck you, I'm hilarious," he said with a smile and walked away from the dead body. "Could you eat?" he asked the two of them. "I could eat," he said to himself as he walked to the door of the one room cabin.

Sam shrugged and looked at David who shook his head and said, "I got a wife and kid back home waitin' for me. I'll catch up with y'all tomorrow mornin'."

Sam nodded, feeling a twinge of jealousy and walked out of the cabin to join his brother. Once outside, he looked down at his phone again, hoping tonight would be an early one for Dean so Sam could slip out. 

The two found a diner to eat their dinner at. Sam ordering a wrap and Dean getting his usual burger. The two talked a little bit more on where and how to find the cambion, but that was about it. Because of lack of conversation topics, they finished their meals quickly and then were on the hunt for a cheap motel. 

Sam had fallen asleep on the drive to find a place to sleep. He was awoke when Dean stopped the car. His stomach dropped as he looked around at familiar surroundings. They had pulled into the motel he had once lived and worked at; the motel he met Amelia at. He tried to remain calm as he looked around, feeling almost homesick.

"Alright, you go get us a room while I drain some coffee," Dean said, hopping out of the car and walking towards the bathroom sign. 

Sam nodded once and slowly got out of the car. He looked down at himself, making sure he wasn't covered in blood or anything else horrifying for questions from Everett, the kid that hired him so many years ago. Sam figured in a small town like Kermit, not many people left their jobs like he did. Even when Amelia and him bought that house, he still continued to work at the motel. 

Sure enough, when he walked in the familiar office, Everett was standing behind the counter, looking at the laptop screen. The kid had aged a little bit, his once shaggy hair was tamed and he lost some of his boyishness. He looked up at the sound of the jingling bell, but Sam was too busy looking at the ice machine he once fixed and then to the air conditioner. 

"Sam?" Everett asked, slowly standing up.

Sam coughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh yeah. Hi Everett. How's your dad?"

Everett looked down, a sad expression replacing his look of confusion. He looked back up and quietly replied, "He died two years ago. Just me runnin' the place now."

"Oh uh-I'm sorry to hear that," Sam replied, resting his hands on the counter. 

"What are ya doin' here?" Everett asked, looking Sam over. "Have ya come back for your job a few years late?" he chuckled.

Sam returned his laugh with one of his own and sort of shook his head, "Uh no, my brother an I are workin' a few towns over and need a place to stay."

Everett turned around and handed Sam a key to the room he used to live in, "Well, you're in luck 'cause you're room is open, and don't worry 'bout payin' for it. Stay as long as ya want and if ya get bored, there's always stuff to fix around here."

Sam smiled and took the key, looking down at it in his hand, "Thanks, man." He turned and walked out the door and motioned towards his brother and walked over to the door. "These rooms are small, but the couch pulls out."

"How do you know?" Dean scoffed as Sam opened the door and flipped on the light, throwing the keys on the counter in the small kitchen.

"I uh-used to live here when you were in uh-Purgatory," Sam replied sheepishly, going over to sit on the couch, missing Riot all of a sudden.

"Oh hell, we're in Kermit?" Dean asked, sitting down on the arm of the couch, rubbing a hand over his face, looking down at his brother as Sam nodded, looking at the upgraded small flat screen tv. "You gonna be alright?" 

Sam shrugged, "Part of me wants to go see her-"

"Go then," Dean said, tossing him the keys to the Impala. "I need ya focused on the job, not pinin' over some chick from years gone by." Sam looked down at the keys and back up at Dean and opened his mouth to protest. "Really, go. I'll hit up Dad's journal, see what I can find on this thing and how to kill it."

Sam nodded and stood up. He grabbed his coat from the coat rack and walked out to Baby to begin his short drive to the house Amelia and him had bought. The whole ride over, his stomach was in knots with questions of what if's. He wanted Amelia to remember him, he wanted her happy and he hoped Don wasn't in town.

When he pulled up to the front of the familiar house, the porch lights were on and the house had been decorated with flowers and plants of different kinds. He cut the engine and climbed out of the car, walking up the sidewalk that was covered in chalk pictures of animals and rainbows and other girly things. He smiled to himself and tried to feel the jealously of knowing Amelia and Don must have started a family. 

As he got closer, he heard a familiar voice yelling after Riot. Sam from as he saw the dog come barreling towards him, jumping into Sam's arms, licking his face. "Hey boy," Sam said with a laugh, hugging the dog and petting his side. "You remember me?" Riot gave a happy bark in reply and licked his face again. He heard footsteps coming around the side of the house as he set the dog back down, pausing to scratch him behind the ears, still getting licked.

"I'm sorry, he just bolted out the door when I let him out. He doesn't normally do this," a very familiar female voice said above him.

For a second, Sam was afraid to look up. He slowly continued to pet Riot, his heart thumping in his ears, the seconds ticking by. He cleared his throat and looked up as he said, "It's alright." The air left his lung as he looked up at Amelia, noticing she really hadn't changed much. Lucky for him, she hadn't seemed to recognize him as Riot sat down between them. "I'm just glad I was able to grab him before he ran out to the street," Sam said, watching Amelia's face as it dawned on her.

She took a step closer to her, tilting her head to the side as she scrunched her face up, "Sam?" He nodded and she took a step back, her whole body shaking. "Oh no," she whispered, crossing her arms as she looked up at him. She silently thanked the gods above for allowing her to put Ellie to bed an hour before. "Why are you here?" she asked. "It's been years."

Sam coughed nervously and looked away, "You're right. Dean and I are workin-"

"Dean? You're brother Dean?" she asked as Sam nodded. "I thought ya said he was gone."

"He was," Sam replied, putting his hands in the front pockets of his jeans.

Amelia looked down at Riot and then back at the house and then back at Sam. As much as she wanted to walk away, keeping Sam away from her strange child-their strange child, she knew he had a right to know. She groaned and said, "Ya better come in. A lot has changed with me, some of which you need to know." Sam nodded and followed her into the house, smiling into the dark, watching her walk away and liking the sight.

Sam found himself sitting at the kitchen table their had picked out, his favorite beer in front of him, a bowl of popcorn in the center of the table. It felt nice to be here, to be in a home he was familiar with. It was also nice to see Amelia had turned the place into her own.

She walked over and stood behind a chair to the right of him and looked down at him as she gripped the back of the chair, "Alright, one thing before we begin. Keep your voice down. I just got Ellie to sleep."

Sam's heart sunk as he nodded his head. "Where's Don?" he asked, looking around for items that could be his.

Amelia sat down slowly, "We got a divorce last year. He just wasn't bonding with Ellie." Her voice was matter-of-fact.

Sam took a handful of popcorn, purposely dropping a few pieces for Riot, who was sitting at his hip. "Ellie is your daughter?" he asked between the popcorn in his mouth. Amelia nodded with a small smile. Sam tried to return the smile. "Congratulations. I'm glad you and Don made things work for awhile." He picked up his beer and took a drink.

"Ellie never got along with Don," she said, trying to find the right words to break the news to Sam.

"How old is she?" Sam asked, taking another handful of popcorn, his hand brushing against Amelia's as she was reaching. He left his hand there a second or two longer until she pulled back.

"She'll be five in July."

Sam smiled again, munching away as Amelia stood up and left the room. Sam's eyes wandered around the room again as he lazily scratched Riot's head, missing him almost as much as Amelia. She came back a second later with a picture frame and handed it to him. Sam looked down at the little girl and smiled as Amelia said, "She's a handful." 

Sam kept looking at the picture as he couldn't help but notice the resemblance to younger pictures of him Ellie had. He felt his hands go clammy at the question that was on the tip of his tongue. He looked up at Amelia to see she was watching him. He swallowed hard as he whispered, "Is she-she?" The words wouldn't form as he stared at Amelia.

"Yes, Sam," Amelia quietly nodded.

Sam dropped the picture and looked towards the stairs and then back at Amelia, a smile showing first but it was quickly replaced with fear. "Oh god," he groaned, instantly thinking of all the monsters that could hold her as leverage and how unprotected she was here and how Amelia knew nothing of his life. His mind jumped into hyper-drive as he stood up, running out of the house to the trunk, Amelia following behind him.

"Where are you going?" she called after him, following him as quickly as she could.

"She's not protected. You're not protected. And there's-and there's," he mumbled, not finishing his sentence as he dug through the false bottom for any protective amulets he could find. As he did so, he called Dean, propping the phone against his shoulder as he dug. Dean answered as Sam swore.

"What is it, Sammy?" Dean asked, closing the laptop to focus on his brother.

"I can't find them, Dean and she's unprotected in a war zone!" Sam yelled, still moving stuff around, cutting his finger on the edge of something sharp.

"Who are you talking to?" Amelia asked, standing a few feet back from Sam, trying to see what he was looking for.

"Was that Amelia?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded and then realized he didn't answer Dean verbally. "Yes, we have a daughter. You have a niece and she's unprotected. I need the amulets, Dean, and I can't find them in the trunk."

"Wha-what?" Dean stuttered, glad he was sitting down. 

"You heard me!" Sam yelled, pricking his finger again and swearing. "Where the hell are the amulets?"

"Uh... Are you sure?" Dean asked as Sam swore again, getting louder. "Didja check the wooden boxes in the center?"

"No," Sam grumbled as he opened one, finding extra anti-possession pendants on a leather string. He grabbed on and barked into the phone, "I gotta go." Then he hung up, pulling the sawed off shotgun down, letting the false bottom close before he shut the trunk and turned back around to face Amelia. 

"What was all of that?" she asked, motioning towards the trunk. She looked more confused than anything. 

"I'll explain later. I wanna see her," Sam said, walking back to the house. 

"Can ya come back tomorrow, when she's awake?" Amelia asked, running after Sam who was shaking his head.

"That could be too late." He walked into the living room, spinning around to look back at Amelia, showing her the necklace and said, "Make sure she never takes this off. Make sure she always has this on."

Amelia reached out to touch the silver pendant, "What is it?"

"I'll explain after it's on," he said and turned to walk up the stairs to the bedrooms. 

Seeing the faint night light of a cracked door, he walked into that room and froze when he saw the little body in the center of a little princess bed, her chest slowly rising and falling. Amelia was right behind him as Sam smiled, walking quietly over to the little girl. He silently knelt down on the floor beside her and gently lifted her up. As he did so, she stirred in his arms and wrapped her little arms around his neck.

"Hi Daddy," the little voice said in his ear as he tied the necklace around her. 

He froze and pulled her back to look at him, "How-how do ya know that?" The pendant was resting on the front of her super hero jammies, not touching her skin.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked up at him as Amelia flipped the light on, giving Sam a better look at his daughter. "I just know."

Sam reached out with a shaking hand and brushed her hair away from her face, tears stinging his eyes. "You're beautiful," he whispered and then looked back at Amelia. "She's beautiful," he repeated, louder the second time. He looked back at Ellie as she looked down at the pendant.

"What this?" she asked as she slowly reached her it, her fingertips touching it and she screamed, pulling back.

Sam grabbed her little hands and looked to see they looked like they had just been burnt. "Oh no," he whispered as he reached in his pocket for his flask of holy water. Ellie was crying as Sam sprinkled her with the holy water. As he did, her crying turned into screams of pain as little wisps of smoke appeared where the water was. "Oh no," Sam repeated, ripping the necklace off and dapping at the burnt skin. 

"Why you hurt me, Daddy?" Ellie's little voice asked, looking up at Sam with tear streaked cheeks.

Sam hugged her close to him, rocking the two of them back and forth, "It's okay, Princess. I didn't mean to." As he did so, he called Dean again. After he picked up, Sam said, "I found the cambion." He looked back down at the sobbing little girl in his arms, his breathing shallow.


	3. Chapter 2

Amelia was standing in the center of room, her arms hugged around her middle as she watched Ellie and Sam's first interaction. She was still horribly confused as to why Sam, a handyman and gentle giant, would need the various guns and knives she saw in the trunk of the Impala, not to mention the strange drawing on the inside of the trunk lid. And then the necklace he wanted to give her. It was a pretty cool design, looked a little anti-Christ like and she thought it was a little old for her, but didn't say anything. Not that Sam would have listened to her anyhow. 

She kept watching as Sam gently interacted with her, using a softer voice than she had ever heard him use. And how careful he was to wake her up and tie that necklace around her, until she screamed in pain. That little scream and then smell of burnt flesh caused Amelia to run over to Ellie's bedside, but she couldn't see much of anything. And then there was more pain after Sam sprinkled some water on her. That was when her motherly instincts kicked in as she pulled on Sam's arm, trying to get the giant of a man to move, but he ignored her as he called someone and hugged Ellie to him. She was still pulling on Sam, afraid that he was going to hurt Ellie some more. And then he called Ellie something, a cambion. It was in that moment that Amelia realized she knew nothing about the Sam Winchester currently sitting in front of her and this frightened her more than anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You uh, what?" Dean asked, flipping off the porno he was just starting to watch and sat up.

"You heard me," Sam replied as he continued to rock Ellie, rubbing small circles on her back. When Dean didn't respond, Sam added, "Do you have any paint or do I have it?"

Dean swung his legs over the side of the bed and ran a hand over his face. "I should have some in my bag-"

"Good. Start warding. I'll be there as soon as I can-"

"Wait. You ain't bringin' that thing here," Dean yelled, standing up. "It's bad enough we lost Jack. I ain't gonna be responsible for loosin' another kid."

Sam flinched, "I won't loose Ellie. Dean, she's my daughter. I'd die before I let angels or demons take her." 

Dean heard wings rustle behind him and he spun around to see Gabriel standing near the bed and looking around, looking tired and confused.

"Where's my moose?" he asked, Dickie suddenly appearing as well and sniffing around.

Sam's nerves calmed for a second as he heard Gabe's voice in the background. Gabriel's sweet voice always had a way of calming him.

"Oh great, we're gonna be three men and a baby," Dean grumbled as he threw his hands up in the air. "I don't like this, Sammy," Dean paused, walking over to his duffle bag. "But she's family and this would be the safest place for her."

"Thank you. Tell Gabe I lov-" was all the more Sam got out before Dean hung up on him.

"Yeah, yeah yeah," Dean grumbled again, tossing the phone on the counter beside his bag as he began to dig around until he felt Gabriel's hand on his shoulder, spinning him around to look at him.

Gabriel wore a stern look and his arms were crossed, Dickie sitting by his feet, looking up at Dean, "Don't make me ask a third time, Deano. Where's Sam?"

"Help me start wardin' this place and I'll explain," Dean replied, holding a can of red spray paint out to Gabriel.

The archangel raised his arm and snapped his fingers, angel and demon warding appearing on all of the walls and windows of the small motel room. "Done. Now answer my question."

"He used to live here; while I was in Purgatory. He met a girl, Amelia, and the two settled down and started a family apparently," Dean said, looking down at the small terrier at the end, not feeling comfortable telling Sam's boyfriend about his brother's past.

Gabriel looked confused and began to pace back and forth in front of the door. "You mean to tell me my moose made a baby moose?" His voice was devoid of emotions.

Dean shrugged and sat down on a chair, watching the smaller man pace back and forth, "I guess so. The kid called me and said he had a daughter and then he said found the cambion. That's all the more I know."

Gabriel wrinkled his brows, stopping to look at Dean, "That's not possible. Cassie and I cleaned Sam of all his demon blood."

Dean flinched at the mention of Castiel's name and looked away. He pinched the bridge of his nose. After he took a second, he looked back at Gabriel and asked, "When did you two officially get together?"

Gabriel leaned against the counter of the small kitchen, leaning forward to look at Dean as he thought. It was quite recently, actually. The archangel had been hiding for years, trying to stay out of all things Winchester in fear of getting too clingy to Sam again. "Well, it wasn't that long ago, actually. While you've been layin' 'round, mopin, Sammy and I have been doin' the dirty." He winked and then stood up, getting more serious. "Seriously, though. After you two got out of federal prison and durin' Sammy's time with those British assholes. So, a little less than a year."

"That would explain why he's been so happy lately, and so secretive," Dean mumbled. "And why you've been spendin' so much time at the Bunker, helpin' us with cases."

Gabriel shrugged, looking down at Dickie, who was pawing at his leg, "But after Gadreel left Sammy, all traces of the demon blood was gone."

"Gabriel, this was about five years ago," Dean said, waiting for Gabriel to react.

"Oh," was all the archangel said as he snapped, making Dickie's stuffed moose appear. Dickie barked once and then took the moose off to the other side of the room. Gabriel looked around the room, "So, I'm about to meet not just his daughter, but also a past girlfriend?" Dean nodded. "I thought they were all dead," he replied, without humor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam looked down at Ellie, pulling her back slowly and wiped away her tears. She looked up at him with his hazel eyes and sniffled. "Ellie," he began, smoothing her thick, dark hair away from her damp cheeks. "Your mom and I need to talk for a little bit."

She nodded her head slowly and let go of his neck, "Okay, Daddy."

Sam slowly stood up, looking down at the small girl in her red flannel sheets with little moose on them, trying to memorize everything about the beautiful girl. Then he turned to Amelia, who's face was pale and she was shaking slightly. Sam put his hand on her arm and looked down at her. 

Amelia slowly looked up at him and whispered, "Who are you?"

Sam smiled weakly and led Amelia out of the room, looking back at Ellie who gave him a small wave. He waved back and couldn't help but smile at the little dimples she had, his heart swelling with pride. He turned back to face Amelia and replied, "She's beautiful, Amelia."

Amelia slowly nodded, feeling herself relax a little bit, despite herself. Sam began to lead her down the hall to the bedroom they once shared. "She's really smart and gentle, too. But she has a hell of a temper."

Sam chuckled and sat down on the hope chest at the foot of her bed, rubbing at the back of his neck, trying to think how to best start the conversation of what he really does. "Bein' half demon probably fuels that temper," he quietly said after a few seconds.

Amelia walked over to lean in the doorway, looking between Sam and Ellie's open door. After Sam spoke, she looked back at him with a confused look, "Did you just call our daughter a demon?"

Sam slowly nodded, looking up at her. Her expression didn't change, so he slowly began, "My brother and I are hunters." He paused, waiting for a reaction, but she didn't seem to understand. "We hunt monsters, supernatural beings."

Amelia smiled and began to laugh, "Ok, you're pullin' my leg."

Sam slowly shook his head, "I wish I was. When you and I met, I gave up that lifestyle. I gave up looking for my brother, our best friend. I wanted a normal life for the first time in my life, and you gave it to me, Mels, and I couldn't be happier." He smiled and looked up at her to see she was smiling back.

"That year was one of the happiest of my life, Sam," she responded, walking over to sit down next to him. "But you're so confusing. I thought you said Dean was gone?"

Sam nod his head and looked at her, "He was. He was in Purgatory and I never looked for him, which is something he still holds over my head." He touched her arm, getting her to look at him, "Mels, our daughter is special, thanks to me. She's a cambion, or half demon, half human."

"You were serious?" she asked as Sam nodded his head. "How? We're both normal, I thought?"

Sam slowly shook his head and looked down at his hands, "When I was uh- a baby, a Azaz-uh a demon bled into my mouth." He kept his head down, feeling even more shame as he continued, "I thought I was clean, after Castiel, our angel best friend, healed me after Lucif- uh after some shit happened." He looked up suddenly, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, "I had no idea, Amelia. If I would have known there was a chance for me to have a kid, let alone one with demon blood, I would had been more care-" 

Amelia raised her hand and pressed two fingers against his lips. She was giving him and odd smile, "Don't you dare apologize for giving me a part of you to hold on to forever. Years may have passed, Sam, and despite your odd story, I believe all of it. I believe you. I should probably be afraid of you, but I won't be afraid of a man I love." She leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek, running her fingers through his hair. "What do we need to do to protect our daughter?"

Sam's heart was beating quickly as she sat back up. He looked at her with wide eyes, shocked that she still had feelings for him. Ever since he had officially gotten together with Gabriel, who turned out to be both a good lover and a good friend, all of his past relationships were forgotten. Sure, when they pulled into Kermit, he was curious about Amelia and wanted to visit her just to check on her. But to know she's been harboring feelings for him since he left made him feel honored and uncomfortable all at once. He didn't want to lead her on, but he also wanted to have a positive relationship with her, for the sake of their child. He cleared his throat nervously and said as confidently as he could, "Right. So, it isn't safe here. We need to pack a bag for both of ya and get ya to our motel room. From there, my brother, boyfriend and I will come up with a plan." He stood up, "I'll go let Ellie know and get her ready. Be downstairs in ten." He looked back at Amelia to see her mouthing the word boyfriend with a curious expression. Sam chuckled and shook his head, "Yes, Mels, I'm bi. If that's the most confusing thing I just said, we can talk about it later. We gotta move."

Amelia blushed and looked away as Sam left the room, his chuckles fading as he left.

He walked into Ellie's room to see the little girl was sitting in the center of her bed, playing with some Barbies, both of them dressed in dull clothes and fighting about something. He leaned against the doorway for a second as he looked around her room, taking in all the flannel and plaid or something with a moose on it. He felt nervous to interact with her. What should he call her other than Ellie? Judging by the lack of pink, princess wasn't a good idea, but he decided to give it a shot. He coughed nervously, causing her dark head to look up at him. "Hey, Princess," he smiled as she smiled back. "How about we go on a little trip so you can meet your uncle and my friend?"

She thought about this for a second, rubbing her little chin, causing Sam to smile. "Only if Riot and Mommy can come, too," she finally replied.

Sam smiled and nodded his head, reaching down to scratch Riot behind the ears, "Sounds like a good deal." She smiled and clapped her hands together. "But we need to pack a bag for ya 'cause I want ya to stay with us for awhile."

"Ok, Daddy," she replied and scooted herself out of bed. "Do I need to change my jammies?"

Sam looked her over, noticing her little light blue with woodland creatures pajama set and shook his head, "No, sweetie. I'm sure Uncle Dean and Gabe will be understanding."

She nodded her head and pushed her dark curls out of her face as she got down on her hands and knees. Riot jumped down off the bed and stuck his head on the bed after Ellie's small arms, the two of them pulling out a dark purple with butterflies duffle bag out. She stood up again and went over to her dressers and began to pull out some clothes out, throwing them into the open bag. She paused and looked up at Sam, "How much clothes do I need, Daddy?"

Sam was smiling at all of this and looked at her drawer of tshirts at the various shades of reds, purples, greens and very little white and looked back at the bag, judging that at least a week's worth of clothing would fit in there. "At least a week's worth, sweetie."

She nodded her head and stuck her little tongue out of the side of her mouth, turning her attention back to the open drawer. After a second of not moving, she looked back at him, "How much is that?"

Sam chuckled and walked over to her and the dresser, "How 'bout I take care of packing your clothes?" He looked down at her as she shrugged. "And you pack some toys and other things to play with?" 

She smiled and nodded her head. "Ok Daddy," she said as she hugged his leg, her head coming up to about his knee. He patted the back of her head gently and then she let go to run over to the other side of her room. Sam smiled and went back to packing for his daughter, making sure to get her warm and comfortable clothing, in case they had to run at some point. He looked back at her at one point, wondering to himself is she could vanish and reappear like other demons. 

Ten minutes later and Sam found himself driving the Impala back to the motel, alone, while Amelia, Riot and Ellie followed behind him in Amelia's little royal blue Ford Focus. The chose to do it this way so Ellie could safely travel in her car seat. So, this left Sam alone for the first time since getting the news of having a daughter. 

Part of him wasn't that shocked. With the amount of women both him and his brother have slept with through the years, a little Winchester was bound to happen. He was glad it was to him and not Dean, as Dean was in no condition to care for a child right now. This thought lead Sam to begin to panic a little. What if Dean had beer bottles and guns sitting around that Ellie could easily grab. 

Letting one hand off the wheel, he ran his hand through his long hair and looked up for a brief second as he mumbled, "Hey, Gabe. If ya could, can ya child proof the room? We're about twenty minutes out and I really don't want Ellie to get hurt-"

"Way ahead of ya, Moosie," came from the seat beside him.

Sam swerved the car a bit as he looked to see his golden haired boyfriend sitting beside him, who was looking back at him with a smile. Sam had put his arm on the back of the seat, so Gabriel took that as an open invitation to move closer to the taller man. Sam relaxed and put his arm around the man's shoulders, hugging him close. It always felt nice to hug Gabriel, especially since they didn't get a lot of alone time. 

"So, what's up? Why are ya drivin' alone?" Gabriel asked, looking around in the car for signs of another person.

Sam couldn't help himself as he rubbed Gabriel's shoulder and arm, enjoying being able to touch him. "They're uh-behind us. Ellie needs a car seat and I didn't think Dean would appreciate havin' that in here." Sam felt nervous telling him about his daughter.

As though Gabriel sensed this, he placed his hand on Sam's thigh and gently squeezed, "Relax, Sammy. I think it's cute that my big moose has a little moose. I've always wanted a kid."

"Even if that kid is half demon?" Sam asked cautiously, still trying to figure out how he was going to protect her.

Gabriel shrugged, "We'll take it one step at a time, kiddo. Let the little girl adjust to us, move her in. I'm thinking a princess themed room-"

"Whoa, Gabe! We ain't takin' her from Amelia," Sam interrupted as he pulled up to a traffic light, getting closer to the hotel.

Gabriel sat up and looked at Sam sternly, "Sam, she can't raise a cambion. I thought your plan was to bring the kid to us, have Amelia say her goodbyes and they y'all let me fly ya back to the Bunker?" 

Sam shook his head and kept up with the light traffic, looking in the rear view mirror to make sure Amelia was still following him. He looked straight ahead, putting his other hand back on the wheel as he mumbled, "I hadn't thought of a plan. I can't just take Ellie away from her mom."

"She can't live at the Bunker with us."

"Why not? We have enough room there."

Gabriel quietly groaned, "Don't tell me ya still have feelin's for the chick?" He raised one brow, looking at Sam.

Sam blushed and beat on the wheel with one hand, "I duhno, Gabe. I mean, we didn't exactly part on good terms and then she tells me back there-" He hitched a thumb behind him. "That she's still in love with me." He looked at Gabriel out of the corner of his eye.

Gabriel was frowning, looking hard at Sam. Sam looked at him for a second, long enough for the archangel to sternly say, "I don't share. It's either me or her."

Sam sighed and reached over to touch Gabriel's hand. He gently squeezed it and smiled, "Babe, relax. You make me happy and I don't have to pretend to be normal around you. Loving you comes easily." Gabriel blinked slowly as a smiled blossomed on his face, causing Sam to laugh and tilt his head, "What?"

"Aw, Sam, ya love me?" Gabriel asked, still smiling.

Sam looked ahead as he pulled into the motel parking lot. He nodded his head once and smiled, "Yeah, Gabe, I guess I do." He put the car in park and turned in time to see Gabriel coming towards him.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him close, as their lips pressed together. Sam brought his arms to Gabriel's lower back, hugging him tightly as he titled his head to the side, allowing for the kiss to deepen. Gabriel's sweet tasting tongue filled Sam's mouth as he slowly began to lower himself on top of the smaller man. Gabriel lightly pulled on Sam's hair, causing a moan to bubble up from Sam's throat. Gabriel broke the kiss as a knock came on the window. He smiled seductively and replied, "How I'd love to flip you over and pound your ass right now."

Sam moaned again and nipped at his neck before sitting up, reaching down to adjust his hard dick in his jeans before he turned around. Gabriel sat up and climbed out of the other side of the car and rushed around to introduce himself, giving Sam the extra time he needed to adjust himself.

"Hey guys, welcome to our humble abode," Gabriel said, turning on the charm for the little girl who looked so much like Sam. He motioned towards the motel room that was covered in red symbols.

Amelia looked between the smaller, bouncy man and the room, frowning. The last time she was here, their motel room wasn't covered with graffiti. She turned around to look at Sam just as he got out of the car, some of his hair sticking up in the back and his face flushed. Before she could ask anything, Ellie walked over to him and pulled on his hand, causing all of Sam's attention to go to her.

"I don't like those pictures, Daddy. They make me feel weird," Ellie said, her voice sounding small and frightened.

Sam bent down and scooped her up, tossing her in the air a little. This caused a small giggle to escape as he balanced her on his hip, "Don't worry, sweetheart, once you're inside, you'll feel better." He walked over to Gabriel and handed the little girl to him, "Gabe will take you inside while I help your mom with bring in your stuff." He bent down and kissed her cheek and then Gabriel's cheek. 

Gabriel nodded and held the little girl close to him, "Hey there, kiddo, you look like you could use a giant bowl of ice cream."

Ellie's little head bobbed up and down quickly, forgetting all about her fear, "I like ice cream." Her little voice was excited as the two of them entered the motel room.

Gabriel carried her over to the small table and set her down. He knelt down next to her, putting a hand behind his back as he snapped, causing a bowl of chocolate ice cream, with rainbow sprinkles, whipped cream and the cherry appeared. "Now, you be a good girl and sit here with your ice cream and Dickie while the grown ups talk?"

Ellie nodded her head slowly as the bowl of ice cream was placed in front of her and a small dog hopped up on the chair on the other side of the table, his front paws on the table, whining and looking at Gabriel.

"Alright, alright. I didn't forget about you," Gabriel said as he stood up to place a bowl of peanut butter ice cream in front of his dog. "You keep an eye on the kid-Oh look a that, another dog," Gabriel said as Riot walked into the room and over to the couch.

Ellie giggled and clapped her hands, the ice cream on her spoon flying onto the floor. Riot hopped off the couch and walked over to lick at the floor where it landed. "That's my puppy!" Ellie announced happily. "I get two puppies now."

Gabriel smiled and walked over to the open door with the can of spray paint, to draw a devil's trap under the welcome mat. As he did so, he couldn't help but steal a look at his moose, who was having some sort of conversation with Amelia. 

"This is too much, Sam. I can't do this," Amelia said, throwing her hands up in the air as she turned to get back in her car.

Sam grabbed her arm, "At least stay the rest of the night, that way Ellie doesn't have to be completely alone in a new place. We'll make a plan tomorrow morning." Sam's voice was calm, yet concerned.

"Why? So I can watch ya make out with your boyfriend again? 'Cause that sure was nice to see after I just poured my heart out to you," Amelia responded, her voice growing louder.

Sam ran his hands through his hair and took a few steps back from her, "I'm not apologizing for moving on. If this whole thing is about you not wanting to stay in the same room as us, you two can take the warded room and the three of us will take a different room."

Amelia was shaking her head as she looked at Sam. "Why did you even come over, Sam?" she asked quietly, her hands gripping the back of her neck. "Ellie and I were doing fine without you."

"Damn it, Amelia! There's a horde of demons looking for Eleanor less than 50 miles away. I'm glad I came over tonight. If I would had let Dean talk me out of it, you could be dead and Ellie would be wishing she was dead! You don't know what one demon is capable of, let alone ten or more-"

"Just stop!" Ameila yelled, making Gabriel look up from the almost finished trap. 

He snapped, looking back to Dean who was standing in the middle of the room, looking confused. "Watch the kid," he said sternly and then flashed over to the two of them. 

Amelia felt wind brush at her back and she turned around to see Gabriel standing behind her, scowling.

"Look, lady, I don't know you from Adam, but I can sure as hell tell ya the safest place for you to be right now is in that motel room. With us. And you're daughter. If you wanna die tonight, and leave that beautiful child motherless, go the fuck back home then. That's your two choices," Gabriel sternly explained, crossing his arms as Sam walked over to him.

Amelia looked between the two of them and then at the open door where she could see her daughter sitting at the table. She looked back at the two of them and angrily said, "You're lucky tomorrow is my day off." The she stomped off, leaving the two men to look at each other.

Sam let out a loud sigh, letting his hands drop from the back of his neck. "Thank you," he said, looking down at Gabriel.

Gabriel pulled him into a hug, rubbing his hands over Sam's shoulders to release the tension, "Anytime, Moosecakes." Then he lowered his hands, using one to smack Sam's ass. "Now let's get in there before she has another conniption about us bein' in love."

Sam groaned and ran a hand over his face, "You heard that?"

"I heard the whole thing, kid," Gabriel said, taking Sam's hand as they walked across the parking lot and into the room.

Ellie was standing in front of Dean, when the two of them walked in. The little girl was poking Dean's arm, trying to get his attention. The older Winchester stood up as soon as Sam walked in. He walked over to Sam and grabbed his arm, pulling him back outside, closing the door behind him.

"What the hell, man?" Sam squeaked as Dean began to pace.

"I should ask you the same thing. Why didn't you kill it?" Dean asked sternly, motioning towards the door as Sam punched him in the cheek.

"That's my daughter" Sam darkly said after Dean righted himself, spitting out blood. "I am not killing her." His fist was still raised.

"We shoulda killed Jack when we had the chance. I ain't takin' that chance again," Dean said as he started to reach behind him for his pistol that he kept tucked against his back. 

Sam grabbed his arm, pinning it against Dean's back, pushing his older brother face first into the brick wall. "We're not killing her. She's done nothing wrong."Dean was grunting as Sam kept shoving his face against the wall, the brick biting into his skin. "Let go of the gun," Sam repeated, as he began to bash Dean's head against the brick, harder each time. After several seconds and a few bashes more, Dean finally let it go. Sam let go of him to grab the gun, disarming it and emptying out the magazine. He picked up the bullets, keeping them in his palm.

Dean slowly turned around, spitting more blood and breathing heavy. "We don't know anything about her, Sammy."

"So, we learn. In the mean time, I'm giving Gabriel all of our weapons and the key to the Impala," Sam replied, stomping back into the room. 

As soon as he walked back in, Gabriel sprang up from the couch and flashed in front of Sam, his hands on the side of his face, turning it back and forth to look for injuries. "What did Squirrel do?"

Sam took a step back, handing Gabriel the gun and the bullets, "Take all of our weapons till we make a plan. Someone wants to shoot first, ask questions later." Sam's voice was low, yet filled with emotions. He reached in his pocket and handed him the key to the Impala. 

Gabriel looked up at Sam with sad eyes and nodded. He touched Sam's cheek and then left, grabbing Dean's duffle bag in the process. He stopped outside of the door to see Dean sitting there, breathing heavy and bleeding. "Give me the knife ya kept hidden in your boot," Gabriel said, his hand extended. Dean slowly bent over to retrieve the blade. He slapped it into Gabriel's hand. Gabriel nodded and put it in the bag. Then he snapped, healing all of Dean's wounds. "You ain't scarin' the kid with a face like that." He looked down at Dean. "Now, do I need to knock ya out for the night or are ya gonna go back in there are be a good little boy?" He raised an eye brow. Dean grumbled and stood up, walking back into the room. Gabriel nodded and walked over to the Impala, locking all of their weapons insides. Then he snapped, making the key disappear as he walked into the room.

Sam was over near the bed with Ellie. The two were sitting on the floor, on a sleeping bag that was shaped like a unicorn and playing with dolls. Riot and Dickie were laying on the foot of the bed. Amelia was sitting on one of the kitchen chairs and Dean was sitting at the other chair, a laptop in front of him. If it wasn't for the tension in the air, the picture in front of Gabriel could had been one of a happy family.

Bringing the attention to him, he clapped his hands together after looking at the clock to see it was after 2 am. "Alright, kiddos. I think it's time for y'all to sleep, especially the little one." Everything turned their attention to him, including the dogs.

Ellie frowned and looked up at Sam and whined, "Do I haveta?"

Sam nodded slowly as he took the dolls from her hands and put them in a bag beside them. She sighed and laid down, letting Sam tuck her in. He pulled the sleeping bag up to her chest after tucking her stuffed unicorn and moose under each arm. Then he bent down and kissed her forehead. "Good night, princess."

"Night night, Daddy," she said with a yawn and closed her eyes, hugging the moose closer to her face.

"Has she always had a fascination with moose?" Gabriel asked Amelia, trying to break the awkward silence between the adults.

She kept looking at her daughter and Sam and shrugged, "Yeah. Never really wanted anything too girly either."

Gabriel chuckled and leaned against the door frame, "She has good taste."

Sam walked back over to the small group and said, "Amelia, why don't you take the bed? I'll sleep on the floor and Dean can take the couch?" He was looking for protests from anyone.

"What about him?" Amelia asked, pointing at Gabriel.

"Oh, I don't sleep. I'll chill at the table, with the laptop for the night," Gabriel quickly responded, choosing to leave his true reason of not sleeping out.

She shrugged and stood up, grabbing her overnight bag and went into the bathroom. Once the door was shut and locked, Gabriel snapped, making a cot appear between the couch and front window.

"I don't want my moose sleepin' on the floor," Gabriel said with a shrug.

Dean looked up from the laptop at Gabriel, "I'd advise not sharin' a bed tonight."

Gabriel pouted as Sam nodded his head, pulling his plaid shirt off, leaving him in a grey V-neck shirt. He quickly pulled off his jeans and walked over to climb under the blankets. Dean stood up and pulled the couch out to make it a bed. He also took off his dark blue button down off and jeans and slipped under the covers, leaving Gabriel alone at the table. He flipped the lights off in the room and sat down as Amelia came out and climbed into the large bed. 

Gabriel kept watch while everyone slept. He kept angel radio on while keeping the police scanner running on the radio, listening for any indications of the world knowing of Ellie's whereabouts. Most of the angel radio was concerned with Jack and how to keep Lucifer locked in the other universe, away from his child. 

After a few hours of listening to talk about Jack and what he was capable of, Gabriel looked over at the sleeping child on the floor, determined to keep her safe and not allow Sam and Dean to just loose this child as easily as they lost Jack. 

There was nothing Gabriel wanted more than to give Sam a semi-normal life and if that meant that Sam was to be a parent now, then by Dad, Gabriel was gonna be the best damn second dad that child would ever have. 

He looked back over at the laptop and began to make his own plan, in case Sam's went south. He liked his plan of taking his small family back to the Bunker; to hide them until all of this blew over. He could even make it look like they had captured the cambion and killed it. Sure, the demons would be pissed, but it could buy them a few weeks, maybe even years. Hell, him faking his death had bought him years and since we was still staying under the radar, he'd say he was very good at making problems go away. 

So, he decided that faking Ellie's death would be for the best. He could set it all up. Bring Amelia and Ellie back to their house, while leading the demons right to their house. Let Sam and Dean and the demons battle it out for a little. This could give Ellie the chance to let her true colors shine; see if she had any demon abilities. He'd be in the house, of course, just not on the same plane at everyone else. And just when the demons would go to snatch Ellie, Gabriel would appear, putting the real Ellie, along with Sam, back at the Bunker and killing the fake Ellie. That would give Dean time to finish with the demons and then the three of them could go back to the Bunker to plot their next move. Unless Sam or Dean could think of something better, this was the plan he was going to push for.

For the rest of the time they slept, Gabriel kept running the idea in his mind.


	4. Chapter 3

Dean couldn't sleep. Something about being so close to the cambion that they knew so little about, made him very uncomfortable. Even more so, since Gabriel had the key to all the weapons. The last cambion they delt with was Jesse and that kid turned Castiel into a toy when he wasn't happy. What could that little girl, who is younger now than Jesse was when they found him, do when she isn't happy?

Groaning, Dean threw his legs over the side of the pull out couch and stood up. He looked back at the sleeping kid, who was clutching her stuffed animals close to her and then up at Amelia, who was sleeping with her back to the door. Then he turned and looked at Sammy, who was snoring, an odd smile on his face and his arm threw across the top of his face. He chuckled and shook his head as he heard a familiar snap behind him. He turned around to see Gabriel was sitting at the table, holding out Dean's favorite robe.

"Thanks, man," Dean grumbled as he took it and slipped the soft, grey fabric on. Then he walked over to the kitchen to grab a beer. He offered one to Gabriel, who declined. He shrugged and walked outside, pulling the door behind him and sat down on one of the metal chairs by the window, only a quick tumble into the room away from his little brother.

After a few minutes and half a beer later, Gabriel walked out and sat down in the chair opposite of him, Dickie following close behind him, sniffing at the bushes on the other side of the guys.

"What's up, Dean?" Gabriel asked, sitting down, munching on a candy bar.

Dean shrugged and took another sip of his beer, watching the little dog sniff about. He looked back at the warded window and shook his head, laughing. "We come into town to take care of demons and we're leavin' with a kid and possibly a girl who don't like me. I'd rather be fightin' Lucifer than this shit."

Gabriel leaned back in his chair, looking up at the moon in the slightly cloudy sky. "Dean Winchester, fighter of demons, father or uncle to none."

"I'll drink to that," Dean said as he raised his bottle and took a swig. "This life ain't no place for a kid, Gabe," Dean said, looking right at the smaller man.

"Sam's happy, though. Ya really gonna deny him his chance to be a dad because you don't want kids?" Gabriel asked, sitting forward, staring back at Dean. When he didn't answer right away, Gabriel added, "The kid ain't normal. Her demon blood will help her survive things a normal kid her age wouldn't be able to. Plus, the Bunker is the safest place for a kid. We can test her abilities there."

"What about Amelia? What about the demons lookin' for both of 'em?" Dean asked, seeing he wasn't going to win the battle of not wanting the kid.

"Well, I don't see Sammy, Amelia and I being one, big happy family," Gabriel grumbled, his face clouding over with emotion.

"You heard that earlier, too?" Dean asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I mean, I'm more equipped to take care of Ellie than all y'all, but ya don't see me throwin' that around. So what you and Sammy had a kid? So what y'all lived together for awhile. You don't own 'em-"

"Neither do you, Gabe," Dean reminded.

Gabriel's face flushed as he looked down at his boots. "I kinda do, Dean. Angel mating is a real special thing," he mumbled, looking up. "We don't do it often 'cause of how intense the bond is and what could happen if it was broken."

Dean leaned forward, trying not to picture what Gabriel was implying with his brother, but wanting to know more about this angel thing. Castiel had never once mentioned this in their many private conversations.

"Cassie never mentioned this?" Gabriel asked, cocking his head to the side. Dean shook his head slowly, looking confused. "Aww, c'mon! I don't believe that for a second! That little birdie was so in love with you and you two never did the dirty?"

Dean blushed and shook his head, looking down at his hands. He blinked a few times, trying to keep the tears back. And then what Gabriel said sunk in, making his head shoot up, "Wait. He loved me?" His voice squeaked at the end.

Gabriel began to laugh a deep belly laugh. This lasted a few seconds, bringing tears to his eyes. "You're jokin', right?" he asked, getting a shrug from Dean. He laughed a few seconds longer and then began to calm himself down. "Maybe he loved ya too much then."

"Why would ya say that?" Dean asked, feeling himself begin to shake with the topic of Castiel.

"Because Dean," Gabriel started and sighed. He ran a hand over his face. "If something happens to Sammy or I, since we've started the bond, the other will experience some pretty horrible pain. If Sammy and I finish the mating and bonding and one of us dies, the other's soul leaves."

Dean sat there, blinking, his mouth gaping. "Do what now?" he asked in a hushed and confused tone.

"Why do ya think I haven't go to The Empty to get Cass? If I get stuck there, somethin' bad could happen to Sammy. I ain't attached to his hip just 'cause he smells nice, Dean," Gabriel said in a hushed voice.

Dean sat back in his chair, staring up at the sky, running a hand down his face. "So, ya mean ya could go get Cass back?" Dean asked, his voice shaking, still looking up, afraid to know the real answer.

"Probably. The Empty is like Purgatory for angels. I duhno what I'd encounter there," Gabriel said, his voice soft. "Even if I did go get him, who know how much time passed for him there and if he's the same."

Dean had jumped up, standing in front of Gabriel. He leaned down and grabbed the man's shirt, pulling him up and shaking him back and forth. Gabriel put his hands on Dean's chest, easily shoving him off, making him fall on his ass, a dust cloud forming around him.

"Look, I know ya love him and everythin', but I love my life here with Sammy a little more, kid," Gabriel said and then walked back inside. He paused at the door and turned around to look down at Dean, glaring, as he darkly said, "And don't ya dare tell Sammy to try and convince me." He turned and walked back inside, careful to shut the door silently behind him.

"You could save Cass?" came Sammy's soft, caring and confused voice from the corner of the room.

Gabriel silently cursed himself and thin walls as he ran a hand over his face. He slowly turned to face his boyfriend, who was sitting up on the cot, his legs folded close to him, giving him room to come sit. Gabriel walked over and sat down, the springs squeaking under the weight of both of them on the same small cot. Sam unfolded his legs, pulling Gabriel to sit between his legs, putting his back up against him, so he could wrap him in a hug.

"I don't really wanna talk about it, kiddo," Gabriel whispered as Sam nuzzled against his neck.

"I understand. I'd rather worry about Ellie," Sam said, lightly kissing Gabriel's neck. "But, for now, I'd rather sleep, hugging my big teddy bear," Sam smiled against his neck as he laid back down, pulling the archangel with him, wrapping a leg around him before Gabriel could protest.

Gabriel chuckled, "Hold on, Moosey. Lemme get comfortable." He snapped, making his clothes disappear, putting him in light blue with white stripped pajamas. Then he snuggled against his large boyfriend, his butt lining up with Sam's crotch, feeling it growing hard behind him. He wiggled a little bit more, eliciting a moan from Sam.

"If you don't stop that, we're gonna have problems," Sam whispered in his ear and then bit his earlobe, causing Gabriel to shiver.

"Maybe that's what I want," Gabriel responded, taking one of Sam's arms from his chest and pushing it down the front of his pants to his growing erection.

Sam gasped as his fingers instinctively wound around Gabriel's thick member, his fingers pressing against his slit, using the precum as lube. He moved his hand slow, nibbling on Gabriel's earlobe, whispering all the dirty things he wanted to do to him once they were back home, each causing Gabriel to moan and move against him.

Before either could climax, the door opened and Dean grumbled, "What the fuck guys? Right beside where I'm sleepin'?"

Sam blushed and pulled his hand away quickly, coughing nervously. "Sorry, I uh-missed him."

"Miss him somewhere else-or better yet, don't miss him with a kid around. Ya horn dogs," Dean grumbled as stood at the foot of the cot, looking down at how cramped the two of them were on the tiny cot. He sighed and motioned for them to get up, "Take the couch, if you're gonna sleep together."

Sam tried to protest, but Gabriel pulled him up. "Thanks, man," he said as he slapped Dean on the shoulder before he laid down on the bigger, more comfortable mattress. Sam climbed on the bed beside him, hugging Gabriel to him, wrapping is long legs around his. Gabriel patted the side of the bed a few times, "C'mon, boy, there's room up here, now." Dickie appeared on the side of the bed, snuggling into the front of Gabriel. 

Dean shook his head at his odd family, regretting starting yet another fight tonight. He seemed to be proficient at that lately. He wanted to blame it on his heavy drinking, on the case, on anything other than him just being lonely and unhappy. Sam and Gabriel both knew how unhappy he was, but throwing temper tantrums when his brother was finally getting everything he wanted, without having to sacrifice anything wasn't cool.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amelia was the first to wake up the next morning. She carefully stepped over the sleeping Riot and Ellie to the bathroom, taking the opportunity to take a shower. She took longer in the shower than she probably should had, but she did her best thinking under a warm stream of water.

What had she gotten herself into? What did she really expect Sam to do when he found out about Ellie? Did she really expect him to drop everything and move back in? Sure, she could easily pay for the three of them to live there with how much she made at the clinic, but would Sam be happy doing that? 

And then he started talking about angels and demons, telling her all of her worst nightmares were true and he expected her to believe him; to just run away with him. Which she did; back to their old motel room, to find it crowded with unfamiliar men. One of which was Sam's presumed dead brother and the other clearly his gay lover. Since when was Sam gay? He certainly wasn't gay when they were together.

And that man was so welcoming to Ellie, giving her sweets and treating her like a princess. She thought this was the oddest thing. And Ellie took to him as though they both knew each other, which was even odder. Ellie wasn't exactly shy, but she also didn't cling to new people after just meeting them five seconds ago. Maybe the ice cream and the other dog had something to do with that. 

She stepped out of the shower and quickly got ready for the day, putting on a little bit of makeup and pinning some of her unruly hair back. She put on a pair of blue jean shorts and a dark, Foreigner t-shirt on. She slipped out of the bathroom to see everyone was still sleeping. She glanced at the clock to see it was a little after 9 am and then looked at the shadows the weird symbols on the windows were casting across the floor. She kept surveying the room. Ellie was sleeping soundly, hugging her plush to her, her wavy hair a mess, her mouth open, a smile at the corners. Then she looked over at the couch to see Sam and Dean had switched places, and the other man was facing her, looking at her. Sam and Dean were still sleeping, Dean was on his back, hugging the pillow half under his chest and have under his face. Sam had one leg and one arm across Gabriel, the other leg hanging off the bed. Seeing the two of them sleeping like that sent a prang to her heart, making it final that her and Sam would never be together again.

Gabriel slowly wiggled free of Sam's hold, careful not to wake him up. Once he was up, he stretched, trying to play the role of human as not to alert Amelia. Amelia walked past him, motioning for Riot. She walked over to the door, allowing the dog outside. Dickie sprang up and dashed out the open door as well, running back over to his bushes from the night before. Amelia pulled the door closed behind her and walked over to lean against her car, knowing that Riot wouldn't run off. She watched the dogs for a few seconds, until the door opened and Gabriel walked out, dressed in loose fitting jeans, dark cowboy boots and a powder blue, vintage looking Double Bubble shirt. He sauntered over to her, two coffee mugs in his hand, looking every bit of ease and confidence. He offered her a cup and she took it without saying anything. He turned and watched the dogs, giving a high pitched whistle when Dickie began humping the front tire of the Impala. 

"C'mon, ya flea bag. Dean'll kill both of us if ya leave a mark," he grumbled, Dickie giving him a look of dissatisfaction and growling. "Don't give me your lip, kid," he said as he walked back over to the door. "Go get your moose if ya wanna do that shit and I mean you're moose, not Ellie's or mine," he said, stressing the your. He opened the door and opened it, Dickie racing back inside. He looked over at Riot, who was laying in the sun, lightly panting. "Guess you're staying out here." He closed the door again and walked over to the bigger dog, ruffling his head. Then he walked back over to Amelia.

"You're dog is-" she began, not really wanting to talk to him, but feeling awkward if she didn't.

"Weird, annoying, a sleazebag?" Gabriel finished for her. He looked over at her and smiled, his eyes, hair and face glowing in the morning sunlight.

She shrugged her shoulders, almost getting lost in his golden eyes and honey hair. Damn, if this man didn't look heavenly. She focused on her coffee and took a bigger sip than she should had, enjoying the taste as it was better than the stuff she normally had at home. She kept looking at the coffee mug as she asked the question that had been weighing on the tip of her tongue, "So, how long have you two been together?" She didn't look up to see his answer, she couldn't.

"About half a year. My brother and their mother were desperate for help, and I came to the rescue, savin' them both. Sammy and I really started to talk the. Dean even let me stay at the Bunker for as few nights, which turned into weeks, which turned into months. They even let me work with the from time to time," Gabriel explaining, carefully picking his words, as not to screw things up with Sam being able to keep his daughter. Amelia didn't need to know that they had been in federal prison or that, along with the British Men of Letters, he had helped kill all that were at the prison and any others that came looking for them. 

"You have a brother, too?" she asked, leaning back against her car.

"I had many brothers and sisters," he corrected, looking down at his boots as he kicked the ground. It was never easy talking about his family. Amelia didn't seem to pick up on that,or she just didn't care.

"What happened?" she asked, watching his feet.

"All but one is dead and we're not exactly on speakin' terms as he tried to slaughter me," he said bluntly.

Amelia flinched, almost feeling sorry for him. She couldn't really relate, being an only child. So, she asked a different question, "You mentioned their mother? I thought Sam said she was dead?" 

"She was. Let's just saw my aunt and Da-God," he quickly corrected, "performed a mircle and leave it at that?" He looked up to see she was looking at him. "Don't ask Sammy about it. Things went south recently and..." he paused, trying to think how to explain that she was stuck in an alternate universe in a unique way.

"She isn't in the picture anymore. Got it," Ameila finished, nodding her head. "Anything else I need to know about?" she asked as the door opened again, a confused Sam stepping out, still in his pajama pants and grey v-neck that hugged all of his upper body muscles. His hair was messy and he was squinting.

Gabriel shook his head, "I think you're pretty well up to speed, kiddo." He walked away towards Sam, snapping, another cup of coffee with cream and a little bit of sugar, appearing in his hand. He offered it to Sam as he stood on his tiptoes, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Good morning, Samshine."

Sam accepted the coffee and the kiss, looking between Riot, Gabriel and Amelia as she started to walk back over. He took a long sip, downing most of the cup in one go and looked back down at his boyfriend, "Everything okay?"

"Peachy keen, jelly bean," Gabriel replied with a smile. "Is the little one up yet?"

Sam shook his head as he walked over to sit at the small table. As he did, Gabriel snapped again, a bowl of fresh fruit and yogurt appearing in front of him, along with a spoon. Gabriel bent down and picked a large strawberry up, offering it to Sam. Sam smiled and bit off half of it, some of the juice running down the side of his lip. Gabriel bent down and kissed it away and then ate the other half of the strawberry.

"Where did that come from?" Amelia asked behind him.

"Fuck," Gabriel whispered, feeling the color drain from his face. He looked at Sam, unable to turn around.

"You didn't tell her yet?" Sam asked, feeling less panic than he felt.

Gabriel shook his head, slowly turning around to look at Amelia, who was staring at the bowl of fruit with an open mouth. "Ah, well, I'm sorta, kinda," Gabriel began, rubbing the back of his neck.

"He's an archangel. He can snap and make just about anythin' appear or make illusions. He's pretty damn helpful on hunts," Sam interjected, getting right to the point.

Gabriel watched Amelia's face as she slowly nodded and began to laugh, "Right, my daughter is a half demon and you're an angel. What's next? Is the dog a witch or something?" 

"No, Dickie's a real dog," Gabriel answered, watching Amelia unravel.

She stopped laughing, her smile quickly fading as she saw how serious the two of them were. "You two are serious, aren't you?"

The door opened again to reveal a freshly showered Dean, his skin still pink from the hot water. He wore dark jeans that hugged his thighs, his brown work boots and black Led Zepplin shirt. He looked between the three of them and groaned, "What now?"

"Did you know?" she asked Dean, pointing at Gabriel, the color gone from her face.

"Know what? I know a lot of things about him," Dean replied, sounding annoyed as she looked at the table and saw everyone had coffee but him. He looked at Gabriel, "Where's mine, man?"

"Uh, not now, Dean," Sam replied.

"Why the fuck not? If we're havin' a damn family meetin', I need a cup of Joe and some meat before I can make any sound decisions, so unless he any gonna produce 'em, Imma walk down to the coffee shop," he rambled on, his voice getting more brisk.

"Him just making food and coffee appear is normal?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, saves us a hell of a lot of money, since we don't exactly get paid for savin' people," Dean grumbled at her. Then he looked back at Gabriel, "So, ya gonna put out of do I gotta spend some money we don't have?"

"Where does it come from? Are you stealing?" Amelia asked.

"Heaven has an endless supply of things," Gabriel responded as Sam began to pick at his fruit again, offering the bowl to Dean.

Dean grumbled again and took a grape, popping it into his mouth.

"So, you just snap and anything can appear?" Amelia asked.

Gabriel nodded his head, "Basically. You want breakfast?"

"I want waffles!" a little voice exclaimed from the door, running over to climb up on the empty chair, her hair a mess behind her, her tiny feet covered in bunny slippers.

"With a big pile of whipped cream and a cherry, of course," Gabriel responded, his voice filling with just as much excitement as her.

She wrinkled her nose and shook her head as she reached for the bowl of fruit, her small arms not quite long enough. Sam smiled and pushed the bowl towards her as she took an orange slice and began to eat it. 

Gabriel looked back at Amelia, who reached down and tried one of strawberries, finding it tasted exactly like it should. She shrugged and Gabriel snapped, making the table wider, so the other three could sit down. Three chairs appeared, along with a plate of steaming waffles, a glass of chocolate milk, a mug of black coffee, along with a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs with a few pieces of toast appeared in front of Dean. Gabriel sat down and looked back at Amelia, who was looking a little shocked still. She had sat down and was cutting Ellie's waffles up for her, taking a few bites as she did and getting protests from the little girl. After this was done, Amelia asked for a western omelette. Gabriel made sure to include two bowls of kibble and a giant bowl of water to the menu as well, bringing Dickie back outside to eat with everyone else.

After Ellie was done eating, she climbed down off the chair and went back into the room, saying she needed to get dressed, feeling that something big was going to happen today. Gabriel took that opportunity to tell Sam and Amelia of his plan. Amelia turned white again and Sam almost protested.

"Sammy, it's the best way," Dean said, siding with Gabriel. "Otherwise, we'll have to constantly keep movin' and I don't want that for my niece. I refuse to let her live outta suitcase, livin' in dives, never gettin' the chance to be a kid."

"What if something goes wrong?" Amelia asked, looking between everyone, her voice coming out a notch higher than usual.

"Then I fly us outta there and we think of a plan B. We'll keep this place warded till were back home. That'll give us a place to run to, if things goes south and all buy us time to get the hell outta Dodge after we're done."

"You're sure it'll work?" Sam asked, his voice shaking. "I just met her, Gabe, I don't wanna loose her."

Gabriel reached over and squeezed his hand and offered him a confident smile, "It worked with me and Luci, didn't it?" Sam nodded after a few seconds. "And it worked the first time y'all tried to kill me." Sam winced and nodded again. Gabriel clapped his hands. "Alright then, Amelia, get the munchkin and you back to the house, go about your normal day. I'll take the warding off the house now, make a few traps, get everythin' ready. An hour after y'all leave, I'll bring the boys and we'll kick some demon ass. Deal?" He looked around the table, getting nods from everyone. 

Amelia was the first one to stand up and go back in the room. She walked over to Ellie, who was dressed in jeans and a dark purple shirt with a ninja monkey on it. She was working on brushing her hair, sitting on the edge of the bed. Amelia walked over to her and said, "We're gonna go back home."

Eliie stopped brushing her hair and looked up at her, frowning. "Why? I like it here."

Amelia smiled and took the brush from her, picking up where she left off, "So we can start to pack. Daddy wants us to go live with him."

Ellie began to bounce up and down, clapping her hands and giggling, "I knew he would. I knew he would love me."

Amelia waited for her to settle down before she continued brushing. "So, we have to go home and start packing. But something pretty bad is gonna happen first. Some men are going to come and try to take you away, but Daddy and Uncle Dean and Gabriel will be there to protect us."

She nodded her head, "I know. I can feel them getting close. I'l be ready to. I won't let them hurt you or Daddy or Uncle Dean or Gabe." She sounded so determined.

Amelia smiled again and finished brushing her hair as Sam had come back inside and was kneeling in front of her, briefing her on what could happen and not to be scared at the loud noises or all the blood.

"I know you're brave, Daddy. I'll be brave, just like you," she said, placing her small hands on either side of his face. Sam smiled wide and nodded his head. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She kissed his cheek and then he stood up, gathering her few things. 

He walked the two of them out to their car, buckling her into her car seat, bending to place another kiss on her forehead. She hugged him for a few seconds. Then he stood up and closed the door, facing Amelia. He hugged her quick. "I'll see y'all soon. Be safe," he said and then let go of her. As he did, he held out a knife to her and a bottle of Holy water. "This won't do much, but it'll help till we can get there. Remember, if they show up before we do, pray to Gabriel, just like you'd pray to God, or whatever." He hugged her again quick and then pushed her in the direction of her car. He walked back over to where his brother and boyfriend were, watching them leave the parking lot, feeling fear sink into his gut. He looked down at Gabriel and grabbed his hand, "Please don't let anythin' happen to them."

Gabriel looked up at him and smiled, "I got this, babe." Now, you two need to go back to your hunter buddy, summon a demon and tell them where Ellie is. I'll stay here with the dogs." Both Sam and Dean nodded and braced themselves as Gabriel snapped.

A second later, they appeared outside of David's cabin, seeing his truck was already parked there. Dean walked up and knocked on the door, David unlatching the door and letting them in.

"Good mornin', boys. Sleep well?" he asked, walking back into the center of the room, seeing a new demon, a small, pixie of a female, tied to the chair in the center of the devil's trap.

Sam and Dean both nodded, looking at each other and then back at the demon.

"Ah, the Winchesters. Nice of you to join the party," the demon sneered. 

They ignored her and looked at David. "Ya find anythin' out?" Dean asked, his voice low.

David nodded his head, "The bitch says they're getting closer. The last one said within ten miles. This one says five." Sam and Dean gave him a curious look. He shrugged and replied, "Couldn't sleep, so I came back here to work."

Sam nodded his head, trying his best hide his fear. "Lemme take a turn on her," he said, making his voice sound confident. David and Dean both nodded. Sam walked over to her, pulling the demon blade from the back of his jeans. He put it on her arm and asked, his voice strong and fierce, "What do you want with the cambion?"

"Like I would tell you?" the demon spat, laughing.

Sam sliced into her arm, causing her cry out. He asked again and got the same response. He sliced again. This went on for another ten minutes, the holy water in her fresh wounds breaking her.

"We need it to fight Jack," she gritted out.

"Why?" Dean barked.

"Lucifer is sending Jack to destroy us all; start Hell over from the mess Crowley left behind. Lucifer wants the kid to help make deals."

Dean looked at Sam, who was turning white, "The next leader of the crossroads."

"Exactly. How could anyone say no to a little kid, especially one as cute as the girl?" the demon said between clenched teeth.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Sam bit out.

The demon laughed, "Because you're too late. We found her. I can hear her screams."

"What?!" Sam yelled, looking between the demon and Dean. "He didn't come and get us, Dean!"

Suddenly the cabin door flew off the hinges, showing Gabriel standing outside, his face dark. "It's go time, boys. Gank the bitch and c'mere. The place is warded. Had problems findin' ya."

Sam quickly spun, stinking the blade deep into the demon, orange light crackling inside her and quickly fading. 

"Don't worry, David, we got this one. Thanks for the help," Dean said and clapped the older man on the back as he walked over to Gabriel, an angel blade in is hand, ready to go. 

Sam yanked the blade free once she died and ran over to Gabriel. The snapped and the three of them appeared in the front yard of Amelia's house. The front door had been kicked in and he could hear screams coming from inside. Sam quickly sprinted across the yard, blade ready, bounding up the stairs. 

He ran into the living room that was covered with a few bodies and splattered with blood.. He gasped as he heard footsteps behind him. Ellie had her little hand raised, holding a demon against a wall. Amelia was throwing holy water left and right and slashing with her other hand, doing her best to keep the rushing demons at bay. Sam, Dean and Gabriel immediately began slashing and stabbing, until they heard Amelia calling Sam's name. Sam spun to see her being held captive by a choke hold. Sam yelled and tried to stop the demon, but it was too late, the sound of her Amelia's neck snapping filling the room. He looked to his left to see Ellie was pulling the demons out of the bodies and sending them back to Hell, much like he was able to do when he was hopped up on the demon blood. She hadn't realized what had happened yet. He caught a glimpse of her eyes to see they were pitch black and her face was drawn and emotionless as she held her hand up in front of a demon. 

"Gabriel, now!" Sam yelled above the cries of demon's dying. 

Gabriel snapped his fingers, sending Dean and the real Ellie back to the bunker, putting the decoy in her place. The last demon of the room was able to move again, seeing something was different. Sam walked over and pressed the demon blade against the demon's neck, making it watch as Gabriel stabbed the decoy, the orange electricity crackling ad blood pooling. 

"You tell you're new boss that the Winchesters are back and we won't stop until we find Jack," Sam angrily bit out, letting Gabriel exorcise the demon, sending it back to Hell, the body dropping with a heavy thud. 

Gabriel did a quick patrol of the grounds while Sam rushed over to Amelia's lifeless body. He hugged her to him, knowing she was gone, crying softly. He felt Gabriel's comforting hand on his shoulder as Sam gently rocked back in forth.

"Let's bring her with us," Gabriel suggested.

Sam slowly shook his head, looking up at Gabriel, "Burn her and the house. Get rid of all the bodies."

"I could bring her back," Gabriel said as they heard a pair of heels clicking behind them.

They both turned to look behind them, seeing an unfamiliar female in a business suit standing, looking down at Amelia. "It's too late, Sam. She's already with me and unlike Billie, I don't give souls back."

"A reaper?" Sam asked, getting a nod from the small woman. 

"I move quick. Amelia didn't have much chance to say no. She's already in heaven, Sam. Do you really want to pull her back?"

Sam slowly shook his head and looked back up at Gabriel. He slowly stood up, letting Amelia lay on the ground, along with the other bodies. He took Gabriel's hand and led him outside, the reaper disappearing. 

Once outside, he looked at Gabriel and nodded. Gabriel gave Sam a sad smile and snapped, the a kitchen fire starting. "I'll stay here, make sure everythin' is done. You go and explain to Ellie what happened." He pulled Sam down for a kiss and then snapped, sending Sam home and making himself invisible to watch the house burn in piece.

About a half hour later, neighbors had called the cops, but it was too late by then. As soon as Gabriel heard the sirens in the distance, he made the fire grow and engulf the whole house, masking the sweet odor of all of that burning flesh. Neighbors began to pour out of their house to watch the fire. An hour later, the fire was almost out and the man Gabriel assumed was Don was rushing up to what remained of the house, finding out his ex-wife and child were both caught inside when the fire started. The ex army man dropped to his knees and wailed. Gabriel almost felt bad for him. Before he could do anything stupid, he snapped himself home, getting stuck at the front door. That meant someone had turned the warding up at full force, which meant he would have to knock to be let in. 

After several minutes, Dean was the one to open the door, Dickie close behind him. Gabriel walked inside, feeling the weight of what happened finally hit him. Sam was a full time dad now, whether he wanted to be or not. From that point on, life as the three of them knew it was never going to be the same again.


	5. Chapter 4

Sam walked into the Bunker, his shoulders and feet feeling like they weighed a thousand pounds. He ran a hand over his stubbled face, feeling dried blood and other things and groaned. All he wanted to do was go take a long, hot shower, drink a beer or two and pass out. He didn’t want to think about what just happened. He didn’t want to think about Amelia dying and how that made him a full-time dad now. He didn’t want to think about how scary little Ellie looked, fighting off the demons. 

He trudged down the metal staircase after his archangel, brother and dog, not really focusing on them. He could hear Gabriel and Dean talking, but he didn’t care what they were saying. Suddenly, he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder, along with the warmth of grace. He shrugged Gabriel’s hand away and shook his head.

“I’ll talk when I’m ready, Gabe,” Sam pouted and walked away. He could hear Gabriel trying to catch up, so he used his long legs to his advantage as he walked towards their bedroom. Just as Gabriel caught up, Sam slammed the door. He knew Gabriel could easily open the door and walk in; knew he probably would. Part of him wanted to see his archangel walk through the door. The stubborn Winchester part of him just wanted to be left alone; to take a step back and decide what was best, not only for him but for Ellie. Knowing he did his best thinking in the shower, Sam grabbed a clean pair of boxers, baggy sweatpants and a long sleeved v-neck and walked over to the door. He opened the door to see Gabriel leaning against the opposite wall, twirling a lollipop between two fingers. He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows upon seeing the change of clothes.

“Play time already, Sammy boy?” Gabriel asked, skipping to keep up with Sam as he walked towards the bathroom.

Sam almost chuckled. Instead, he shook his head, “I need some alone time.” He stopped and looked down at Gabriel, who was looking up at him with a pout. Sam reached out a free hand and cupped his cheek, offering a weak smile as he softly said, “I need to think, without your mouth on any part of me.”

Gabriel chuckled and leaned into Sam’s touch, “As long as ya don’t get lost in your head, Moosecakes.” He stood up on his tip toes and gently kissed Sam’s cheek. “I’ll keep the kid entertained until you’re ready.”

Sam smiled a little more and kissed Gabriel’s forehead, his lips lingering a few seconds as he fought the urge to cry. “You’re too good for me,” Sam quietly replied, swallowing the lump in his throat. He felt Gabriel wrapped his arms around him. Sam dropped his clothes and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, hugging him tight as he felt some tears run down his cheeks. He squeezed his eyes shut and whispered, “What the fuck is my life?”

Gabriel slowly rubbed Sam’s back, “I’ve got ya, Sammy. It’s okay. We’ll figure this out together.”

Sam rested his head on Gabriel’s shoulder, burying his face in his sweet smelling, soft hair. Gabriel’s familiar scent was washing over him, calming him down, along with the gentle circular movements of Gabriel’s hand. Slowly, Sam took a step back. Before he did so, he took one last breath, the smell of honey and cotton candy filling his nostrils. He smiled down at Gabriel and then bent down to grab his clothes. When he stood back up, after fighting the urge to stay bent down in front of his sexy and easily aroused boyfriend, he said, “Better go check on Ellie, babe. Dean doesn’t do too well with kids.”

Gabriel smiled and nodded his head, “Don’t worry. I’ll spoil the little princess so much, she’s gonna be beggin’ I’m her daddy.”

Sam smirked and replied, “I’m the only one allowed to call you that.” He winked and turned to walk away, catching a glimpse of Gabriel’s blushing face. It wasn’t often he caught the trickster off guard and when he did, he was damn proud of himself. This put a bit of a pep in his step as he walked down the hall to the bathroom.

Once he was undressed and had grabbed his shampoo from his hiding place, Sam stepped into the steamy shower. As he adjusted the showerhead, thanking Dean once again for convincing him to buy a rainfall showerhead, he rolled his shoulders. As he did so, he looked down, letting the water run through his shoulder length hair and down his back. He leaned forward a little, bracing a hand on the tiled wall. As he did so, he felt the weight of the world crushing him.  
“Why did she have to die?” Sam quietly asked himself, feeling worthless. “Maybe if I didn’t go back. Maybe if I would had just left well enough alone…” He trailed off, his legs suddenly becoming weak. He slowly lowered himself to sit, bringing his knees up to his chest. He hugged his legs to him and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus on his breathing, the sound of the water hitting the tile, the way the hot water felt on the top of his head and running down his body.   
Anything he could do to ground himself; to keep his panic and depression from spiraling down into a dark pit he really didn’t want to deal with right now. There were so many other important things to think about, like Jack.

It had been a month since Kelly and Cas died. A month since Jack had come to live with them. The way Jack and Gabriel bonded drove Dean nuts. The way Sam, Gabriel and Jack seemed like a happy little family drove Dean nuts. He could only imagine what Dean was thinking; knowing that each time Gabriel went off on his own to do some mission, Sam would want to kill anyone that dared to lay hands on his archangel. At least Sam had had the courage to tell Gabriel how he felt when the adorable little man came back into their lives; completely on accident. 

Thinking of Gabriel always calmed him down and always made him smile. How they found him again, however, didn’t make him happy. Sam’s just glad he joined the British Men of Letters when he did, or else Gabriel might not be here.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam had agreed to work with the British Men of Letters after he worked a case his mom had picked up. He was impressed with the tour of the place she had given him and convinced they could work easier and quicker with all the tools and people at their disposal. He had packed a bag and was sleeping at the main headquarters, since it was about four hours away from the Bunker. 

Sam had been there about a month. Every few days, he would get a new case. Sometimes he would work with Mom; sometimes he would work alone. Gradually, he was getting used to working with the new people and their new devices. He was still using the techniques Dad had taught him, but he was slowly adjusting. As he did so, they began to trust him with bigger cases. This was important since they were still trying to locate Cas and Kelly, so they were looking for something; anything that would be as powerful as the nephilim. So, they sent Sam out on a case on his own, loaded down with angel warding devices and traps. The only thing they told him was, “You’re familiar with angels, so this case should be a walk in a park.” And then they sent him to Hershey, Pennsylvania. 

Sam wasn’t sure what he was doing the chocolate town. He wasn’t sure why he was being tipped off about a factory worker that seemed suspicious. However, once he began to investigate the worker, a Mr. Dixon Myezz. As soon as he read the name, he died laughing. He was glad he was alone in a hotel room, as no one would understand why he was laughing so hard. There was only angel that would use such a name while working in a candy factory. This conclusion immediately set him on edge, though. He wasn’t working the case alone and the traps they were going to set for Gabriel were rather painful. Sam cringed, as they had parted way on a positive note. 

The last time they had seen each other, Gabriel was trying to save them from Lucifer. Because of them running into Gabriel in a classy hotel, Sam and Gabriel had some down time, while Dean was off drinking or something. This free time quickly changed to them getting to know each other a little better. After a few drinks, Sam had moved closer to Gabriel. By the end of the night, Gabriel convinced Sam to come back to his room. The next morning, Sam work up with a powerful hangover, all of his clothes gone and his limbs tangled around Gabriel. This startled him at first, but the calming feeling of Gabriel’s hand running through his hair and the feeling of the softness of Gabriel’s belly pressed against his cheek made Sam pull himself closer to him. He could get used to waking up like this. It was Gabriel’s first words that would forever be engrained in his mind, “Good morning, Samshine.” Which was followed by Gabriel leaning down to gently kiss his forehead. “Hope you had a good night, ‘cause now that I’ve got ya in my bed, I ain’t ever lettin’ ya go.”

Sam can remember how he sat up slowly, feeling the pull of muscles he hasn’t used in a long time and chuckled. “I doubt I’ll be able to sit up for a long time.” So, he laid back against the smaller man, feeling very comfortable with him.

Gabriel’s arm went back around Sam and this was how they stayed until Sam’s phone went off. 

The two hadn’t confessed their love for each other, but they made it pretty clear that that night wasn’t a one-time thing. However, before they could meet again, Lucifer killed Sam’s new archangel… Or so he thought. So, when Sam figured out who he was hunting, his heart quickly lept out of his chest. It was the middle of the night and he knew his teammates were sleeping, as they didn’t have years of hunting on the road, mixed with depression and slight insomnia. This gave him the upper hand as he tucked a set of angel warded brass knuckles and an archangel blade into his jacket pocket before he left his hotel room.

Finding Gabriel’s apartment wasn’t hard. He was sure it was his place as it was subtly decorated for Halloween with lots of candy and other cutesy stuff. It took him several seconds to get up the nerve to knock on the door. He had to reign in his emotions. Most of him was on edge; ready to rip the door open to find his archangel and pin him against the wall to kiss those deliciously sweet lips, tangle his hands in his long, golden hair. The other part of him was hurt. If Gabriel really was alive, why hadn’t he come back to him? 

Taking a deep breath, Sam gave three strong pounds to the front door. He looked around him, making sure he wasn’t followed. He had purposely left his phone in his hotel room, knowing that they tracked him. After a few minutes, the front porch light came on and the door slowly opened. Sam took a step back as he saw his angel looking up at him, confusion painted across his face. He couldn’t help but smile, though he kept his hands tucked in his jacket pockets; the brass knuckles tucked on his hands.

“It’s the middle of the fuckin’ night, boy. What the hell do ya want?” cam Gabriel’s grumpy voice.

Sam realized Gabriel didn’t recognize him and used this to his advantage. He took one knuckle off, pulled his hand out of his pocket and shoved the door open. He quickly stepped into the candy apple scented alcove and pushed the door shut behind him. Before Gabriel could do anything, Sam pushed him up against the door, capturing his face in one hand. He quickly bent down, pressing his lips against Gabriel’s. This earned a few protests, which then quickly turned to Gabriel kissing back feverishly. After a few minutes, Sam slowly stood back up.

“Samshine?” Gabriel asked in a dazed voice.

Sam smiled down at him, pulling his other hand out of his pocket. He hit Gabriel on the shoulder, using a little more force that usual. “What the fuck, man?” Sam squeaked, earning a shrug from Gabriel. “It’s been seven years.”

Gabriel looked away and mumbled, “I know, Sammy. Which is too long after that glorious night we spent together.” He looked back at Sam, grabbing his jacket. “Don’t think I didn’t wanna come back to you, baby moose. It’s just…”

“I get it, you’ve been busy hidin’ and not wantin’ to fight, but a secret message from ya would’ve been nice,” Sam protested, pouting.

Gabriel shrugged again, “You ain’t the easiest person to track. After ya got your warding tattoo, along with the tattoo to hide from angels, along with wherever the Bunker is.” He paused and chuckled, “When you go underground, ya really go underground.” He took a step forward and stood on his tiptoes, placing a gently kiss on Sam’s lips. “I’ve missed you,” he purred seductively, earning a shiver from Sam. Gabriel ran his hands over the hunter’s strong arms. “I can tell ya missed me.” Sam slowly smiled, letting Gabriel trail kisses over his stubble to his ear. Gabriel lightly nibbled on his earlobe and Sam lost it. He easily picked Gabriel up, his strong hands under the archangel’s asscheeks with his back pressed into the front door.

“That was one of the best fucks of my life,” Sam growled and easily captured his mouth, sucking Gabriel’s bottom lip into his mouth. Gabriel moaned against his as he fought to get some of Sam’s layers off. After a few seconds of his struggle and feeling Sam’s tongue dance against his, he finally snapped his fingers, making both of them shirtless. The cool breeze against Sam’s burning skin felt good. The way Gabriel was slowly grinding himself against Sam’s growing boner was driving him crazy. Sam left Gabriel’s mouth long enough to command, “Touch me.” Gabriel whimpered and instantly complied as Sam bit down on his neck, sucking. Gabriel bucked against him.

“Such a dirty mouth. Want to make it dirtier,” Gabriel panted as he snapped, making Sam’s jeans and boxer briefs disappear. He quickly wrapped his hand around Sam’s thick and long member, thumbing the pre-cum. Sam bucked against him, his dick brushing against Gabriel’s asshole. 

“Missed you so much,” Sam said, sucking some of his fingers into his mouth. “Want you so bad.” His finger easily found Gabriel’s hole as he pushed in. Gabriel made the dirtiest sound he had ever heard.

“Yes, Sam. Take me,” he panted, rocking his hips as he quickly tugged on Sam’s rock hard dick. “All yours,” he pleaded as Sam inserted another finger. 

Sam heard booted footsteps but ignored them, chalking it up to noisy neighbors. Gabriel was too caught up in the moment, his cries of pleasure filling the air, to notice anything. Sam kept moving his fingers, scissoring them and getting more dirty noises from Gabriel. He smiled against him and asked, “Feels good, baby?”

“Ugh, gross,” groaned an unfamiliar voice behind him. Before he could react, Sam felt something stick into his neck. This made him drop Gabriel as he collapsed to the floor. Before his eyes drew shut, he could see Gabriel had pulled out his blade and was shoving it into a BMOL.

“Damn it,” Sam swore, fighting the drug that was working through his system. He lunged towards his jacket, pulling out the blade. 

“No, Sammy, run!” Gabriel called and snapped his fingers.

Sam slowly looked down to see both of them were clothed. His mind was getting foggier by the second. He struggled to talk as he slurred, “Wait…. Guys stop…” He looked back at the two other teammates, his hands outstretched. “Gabriel’s my-my,” Sam tried to say.

“You know these fuckers?” Gabriel bit out. He was currently being pinned down by one BMOL, while the other one was struggling with a box.

Sam slowly nodded, staggering towards the girl with the box. Before he could stop her, she had activated the box, causing Gabriel to howl in pain. Sam turned back around to see Gabriel was trapped in a metal box that was glowing gold. He briefly saw what he thought was wings along with all the sparkle his skin held, being drained. He ran over and grabbed at Gabriel’s hand.

“So sorry,” Sam slurred, getting an angry look from Gabriel.

“Fuck you, Sam Winchester,” Gabriel angrily spat out and then Sam finally passed out.

After what felt like hours, Sam woke up. He slowly moved his head, seeing he was in his room at the headquarters.

“Ah, we’re awake,” Ketch’s voice drawled with a clap of his hands. “Excellent acting, by the way Sam.”

Sam slowly sat up on his bed, rubbing at his head. His head still felt a little foggy, so it was taking him a little longer to grasp what Ketch was saying. “Acting?” he asked.

“With the archangel. That was a perfect trap; taking advantage of him in his vulnerable state,” Ketch replied, his face emotionless.

“Gabriel,” Sam whispered, feeling his heart drop and his mouth go dry. He balled his hands, trying to control himself. He looked away and took a deep breath. He knew he had to continue to act like the night before was a ruse. When he looked back at Ketch, he smiled and shrugged his shoulders, “I knew ya’ll sent me on this case for a reason. Glad I could provide the distraction.”

Ketch nodded and stood up. “Now, we’ll need you again. He won’t talk to anyone.”

Sam nodded, “I’ll go talk to him.”

Ketch waited for Sam to stand up. Then he led the way to where Gabriel was being held. As they walked, they passed Mom. Sam briefly stopped and quietly said to her, “Was in a funky town and got something stuck to my shoe.” When Mom gave him a confused look, he added, “Call Dean.” She nodded and Sam kept walking. 

Once Sam was inside the room, he demanded he be left alone and all the cameras and recording devices be turned off. When Ketch tried to protest, Sam simply said, “Gabriel isn’t stupid, Ketch. He’s been around the block enough times to know when something’s up.”

“Very well,” Ketch nodded and disappeared around the corner. Sam followed, making sure everything was off. 

When he walked back into the dark room, the hum and slight glow of power coming from the corner broke his head. He quickly walked over to Gabriel, falling to his knees. He reached for his hands, but Gabriel pulled them away and turned his back. “Gabe, ya gotta talk to me,” Sam softly pleaded.

“Don’t call me that,” Gabriel growled, rolling his shoulders.

Sam flinched as though he had been hit. He reached a hand out and placed it on Gabriel’s back. He moved forward, making Sam’s hand fall. “I left my phone in the hotel room. They must be tracking my car. As soon as I saw your alias and where you were workin’ I knew it was you. I came alone to protect you.” Gabriel scoffed, making Sam flinch again. “All those things I said last night…. I meant them all.” Gabriel’s head perked up, just to fall again. “Imma get you outta here.”

Gabriel turned around and glared up at him, “Fuck. You. Sam. Winchester.” Sam gulped and stood up. Even with Gabriel in angel warding shackles, he still managed to give him the fiercest glare. 

And so it was like this. Every day Sam would go in. Gabriel would ignore him. Sam would leave. Each session, Ketch would ask Sam is he got any information and Sam would make something up. After about a month, Ketch decided it would be best to keep Gabriel locked up, but the shackles could come off. This helped Sam some, but Gabriel still wouldn’t look at or touch him. Sam explained that they needed him; that he would be save. 

It wasn’t until the day a group of rouge hunters: led by Sam that Gabriel finally cracked. Sam didn’t say anything as he opened the door. He saw Gabriel snap, making him disappear. It hurt and Sam had to hide his feelings. 

It wasn’t any easier when he made it back to the Bunker and was caught up on the fact that they had Mom back and what Ketch had done to Dean. And then finding out Lucifer was free. Needless to say, Sam was having many sleepless nights. It also didn’t help that Dean was freaking out about having no communication with Cas. All Sam wanted to do was yell about how shitty his life was; how he had found out the love of his life was actually alive, only to piss him off and lose him again. 

And then they found Cas and Kelly, only to lose their mom and Cas. They gained Jack, but he hardly needed taken care of, as he was already in his early twenties. Months went by and still no word from Gabriel. Sam had set up extra tracking things, looking for him or his alias. He finally got a hit around Easter time. He was featured in a front page picture, along with the other factory workers, to promote chocolate bunnies from Hershey. Sam’s heart leapt at the picture. Even though Gabriel tried to hide himself in the second row, his golden eyes, honey hair and now facial hair. The added beard and mustache just made him all the hotter to Sam and he had to adjust himself as he yearned to feel the stubble brushing against the inside of his thighs. He closed his eyes as he palmed himself through his jeans, wishing it was Gabriel’s smaller, more nimble fingers. That little trickster knew all of the right ways to touch and suck and rub and pull on him to make him fall apart in a matter of minutes. 

“Boy, Sammy, didn’t know chocolate bunnies were such a turn on for ya,” Dean’s joking voice said behind him.

Sam slammed the laptop closed and quickly adjusted himself, feeling his cheeks heating. He dipped his head down and coughed nervously. “Just uh-thinkin’ ‘bout somethin’,” he replied, sheepishly. 

Dean chuckled and took a swig of his beer, “I can tell.” He set the beer down, “Look, why don’t you go out for a while? If a case pops up, I’ll take it.”  
Sam shifted in his seat, his jeans becoming less tight. He knitted his brows together and looked up at Dean, “What about Jack?” 

Dean shrugged and took another drink, “Kid knows how to cook and take care of himself. He also knows to stay outta my way. Bunker’s big enough for both of us.” Sam opened his mouth to protest. “Shut up and get outta here. Ya clearly need to get laid.”

Sam closed his mouth and nodded his head. He stood up, gathering his laptop and notebook and went to his room. Within an hour, he had a plane ticket to Harrisburg, Pennsylvania which was only about twenty minutes away from Gabriel’s apartment. Thank goodness for the accounts the BMOL still had active; Sam didn’t pay a dime for his plane ticket, rental car or hotel room. 

He arrived in Pennsylvania around dinnertime. He took the opportunity on the plane ride there to hack into the worker’s schedules to find out Gabriel’s shift was to end in an hour, so Sam quickly drove from Harrisburg to Hershey. He stopped along the way to get a box of chocolates and a bouquet of flowers. The clerk at the convenience store gave him a weird look and just shrugged. Then he drove to Gabriel’s apartment and sat on a bench outside.

“Wow, he does get visitors!” someone that was walking into the apartment next door said.

Sam smiled weakly and shrugged, “He doesn’t get out much, huh?”

The petite blonde shook her head and walked over to Sam. Sam tried to hide the gifts and she just giggled, “I always had a suspicion he was gay. Especially now that he grew that god-awful beard.” 

Sam blushed and grumbled, “I think the beard looks nice.”

She giggled again, “Man, ya have it bad.” Sam shrugged again. Her smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of confusion, “How come I haven’t seen ya ‘round here before?”

Sam rubbed at the back of his neck and coughed nervously, “Uh-well. Gah-Dixon and I ain’t exactly on speakin’ terms right now.”

At that point, Gabriel pulled up in a royal blue Ford F150 pickup truck and Sam chuckled to himself. “He may be short, but he doesn’t need to over-compensate,” he mumbled, earning another giggle from the girl.

“Well, I’ll leave y’all alone. Have a good night,” she said and then started to walk down the joint sidewalk between their driveways. “Good night, Dixon,” she called as she got into her car.

“Good night, Amy,” Gabriel’s friendly voice called as he climbed down from his truck. 

Sam stood up and walked over to him. He was tightly clutching the flowers and chocolates; his hands shaking. He sighed and tucked his hands behind him and casually said, “Nice truck. Would’ve taken ya for a smaller, more conservative car though.”

Gabriel spun around, dropping his Justice League lunchbox and swore under his breath. He grabbed the box and slowly stood back up, glaring at Sam as he asked, “Why the fuck are you here?” He quickly scanned the area behind him and around his whole small yard. “I swear to Dad if you were followed again.”

Sam shook his head slowly. “I came to apologize,” he said softly, taking a step closer to the man he loved. Before Gabriel could say anything, Sam let his thoughts run as he rushed out, “I was so happy when I found ya, Gabe. Like, that was the first win I’ve had in a long time. But then I was followed. Every time I came to ya at the camp, I made them turn everythin’ off, so it was just you and I.” He paused and shuffled his feet. Gabriel kept looking at him, his arms crossed and his face tight and drawn. “And then we freed ya and ya just left me. I never wanted anythin’ bad to happen to ya, Gabe. I- uh, kinda-“

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare,” Gabriel growled. “I knew ‘bout you join’ those British assholes. I just didn’t know you would let yourself be used as bait.” He walked past Sam.

Sam dropped the things in his hands reached out to touch his arm. Gabriel looked at his hand and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were shining with tears. He shoved his hand away and quietly said, “I fell hard for ya, Sam. I can’t and won’t do it again.”

Sam scrambled to get the gifts and handed them to his archangel. “I still am,” Sam whispered. 

Gabriel shoved past him and up to his front door. He opened it and Sam pushed himself inside. He leaned against the door, dropping the flowers and candy.   
“You’re tellin’ me that every time you look at this door you don’t think of me?” Sam asked.

Gabriel stopped walking, his back to Sam. His shoulders fell forward and he spun around. Within a second, he was in front of Sam, grabbing his shirts and looking up at him. “Yes, Dad damn it, I do! I’ve never wanted a human as much as I want you and that fuckin’ sucks. I’ve tried movin’ on again. Hell, I even tried sleepin’ with Amy and ya know what happened?!” His voice was shrill, tears running down his cheeks. Sam shook his head, afraid to move. “I couldn’t get it up. Ever since that night, I haven’t been able to get hard without thinkin’ ‘bout you. And then-“

Sam bent down and pressed his lips against Gabriel’s. The kiss was forceful and messy, as Sam was trying to convey in that one single kiss, how much the other man meant to him. He let out a low growl when Gabriel sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. Before it got too heated, Sam pulled away. “I have one night away from Dean.”

Gabriel nodded and whispered against his neck, “Don’t you fuckin’ dare leave me tomorrow.”

“Come home with me?” Sam asked, running his knuckles over Gabriel’s cheek.

Gabriel nodded again, “Please. I don’t wanna be lonely anymore. I wanna be the last thing my Samshine sees at the night and the first thing ya see in the mornin’.” Sam smiled and gently kissed his lips.

And this was how Gabriel found himself at the Bunker. Gabriel was able to zap them as far as the door out front of the Bunker. Sam left him long enough to power down the angel wardings long enough for him to walk in. Since Jack was half human, he was still able to come and go from the Bunker as he pleased, but Gabriel being the archangel that he was, made that impossible.

“Welcome back, Sammy,” Dean said as soon as he heard the familiar sound of the door opening. 

Sam felt nervous as he heard Dean’s voice. He didn’t call home to tell him he wasn’t coming alone. As though Gabriel could sense this, Sam felt a warm hand clasping his. He looked back at Gabriel.

“I ain’t afraid of big brother,” Gabriel urged and Sam nodded.

“Are ya just gonna stand up there all day, or are ya gonna come down and tell me how she was?” Dean asked, sounding impatient.

Sam took a step forward and smiled. “Well he-“ he started, correcting Dean and earning a raised eyebrow. “Was amazing.”

“Um, wow. Didn’t know ya were a switch hitter,” Dean scoffed.

“Oh, please, like you have any-“Gabriel groaned until Sam punched him in the arm.

Dean jumped up from the war room table, taking a battle stance. “The fuck he doin’ here? Why ain’t he dead?”

“I saved you’re sweet asses again and this is the thanks I get?” Gabriel asked, walking down the stairs over to Dean. 

Sam walked up behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder. It felt odd not touching him. Especially after they both confessed their love the night before. Gabriel reached up and patted his hand. Sam puffed his chest out as he sternly said, “Just because you lost Cas doesn’t mean I have to be all sad and alone.”

Dean’s mouth was hanging open. “You mean you and him are?” he softly asked, trying to relax. Sam nodded. Dean’s face wrinkled up and he threw his arm out. “Gross, man. When I said to go get some tail, I didn’t mean it literally.”

Gabriel crossed his arms and angrily said, “Get your homophobic closeted ass outta here.”

“Gladly!” Dean yelled, not catching exactly what Gabriel said and quickly left the room.

It was like this between Dean and Gabriel for awhile, though Dean was slowly warming up to the idea of Gabriel being around all the time. That gave him less interaction time with Jack and more time to hunt and brood over Cas’s death. Jack loved having another angel around. The two of them worked on training exercises several times a day. They all became comfortable enough to hunt together. And this was how it was, up until Sam found Ellie and Amelia.  
Thinking about the way Gabriel interacted with Jack made him smile. He was so gentle and understanding. He let Jack be a kid at times; spoiling him with gifts and teaching him how to use the archangel powers to make things appear and disappear with a snap of his fingers.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Moosecakes, ya okay in there?” came Gabriel’s worried voice, pulling Sam out of his thoughts. He quickly shut the water off unlocked the door.   
Gabriel turned the handle and walked in, trying to ignore the fact that his beautiful boyfriend was naked and glistening with water. It didn’t help that Sam turned towards him, grabbed his hands and exclaimed, “We’re gonna make great dads. Ellie is gonna be so spoiled and loved.”


End file.
